Forgotten Regrets
by Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil
Summary: COMPLETE Some regrets are best left in the past yet they always have the most remarkible way of popping up and turning your world upside down. Why some regrets can't be left forgotten is a mystery to many. InuKag, MirSan, and many more! please R
1. Unfortunate Meeting

Naraku looked deep into the girl's eyes. He was intrigued at how a demon girl could look and smell so human. The only thing that gave away her demon blood was her eyes, her eyes betrayed her.  
  
Naraku tightened his grip around her neck, however it didn't seem to phase her, she didn't let out any whimper or squirm like any Youkai especially honyou would have done by now.  
  
"Do you not know who I am?" He bellowed to her to see if she was only calm because she did not know who he was or his true extent to his powers. A smirk came across her face. He could have sworn he heard her snicker.  
  
"You're Naraku. But yet do you know who I am?" Her gaze hardened.  
  
"Yes. What I have gathered from various rumors. You are extremely powerful and just what I need to use in my plan of getting the rest of the Shikon shards."  
  
The sun shone brightly and birds chirped. Kagome took a breath of fresh air and relaxed as best as she could. Walking every since sunrise took a lot out of anyone.  
  
Inuyasha turned quickly to the sound of birds flying in the distance, there was something else coming, and quickly. He pulled Tetsaiga from its sheath, and stood with the transformed fang in front of him, standing in a defensive stance.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked as his rings jingled on his staff, while he walked ever so slowly to Inuyasha.  
  
"Something's coming. Kagome is there a Shikon jewel shard near." Inuyasha asked turning slightly towards Kagome.  
  
"No I can't sense anything. Are you sure there is something coming? Maybe you're just paranoid Inuyasha. Come on the village is still a while away."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha turned back to his companions and put Tetsaiga away just when a figure jumped out of the trees. Inuyasha once again pulled the sword out of its sheath, and swung at the figure. She moved out of the way and Tetsaiga hit a tree causing it to fall.  
  
"Inuyasha. Stop it's just a human girl. Leave her be." Bellowed Sango as she looked at the girl. True it did look like a human girl from a distance away and Kagome would of sensed her if she was a Youkai.  
  
"I'm not too sure about that Sango. Not many humans can move that quickly." Kagome called from where she stood with a trembling Shippo at her heels.  
  
The girl tilted her head upwards to show red eyes and fangs. She snickered softly however it made everyone shiver. She faced towards Inuyasha. She ran quickly towards Inuyasha striking him with her claws tearing his clothing and skin. With that they fought. The girl seemed to have the upper hand; Inuyasha was unable to touch her. Every punch or swing of Tetsaiga she was able to dodge. Suddenly her hand reached through Inuyasha's stomach to emerge through his back  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in between sobs that shook her whole body. She ran to the side of the now unconscious Inuyasha and tried to wake him. "Inuyasha wake up, oh please wake up." She turned slowly to the girl that had attacked, and drew her bow and arrow quickly. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to concentrate on shooting the Youkai with her arrow.  
  
The girl stood still and looked down at her hand mesmerized by the blood that dripped off of her fingertips. Her body made a slight thump as she fell to her knees still staring at her hands. The red faded from her eyes to reveal brown and green eyes and her claws slipped away along with her fangs. She looked like an ordinary human for all that the group could tell.  
  
"W...what have I done," She stuttered looking to Kagome. The girl's hands itched closer to the collar of her haori on her miko clothing to emerge with what looked to be a rosemary, the beads were white as snow not black as Inuyasha's was. She tugged at it. A blinding light exploded from the rosemary knocking everyone off their feet. Once everyone had gained their sight back they saw the girl laying on the ground unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha woke to the breathing of his companions. 'They all must be asleep' he thought as he stretched just to feel a sharp pain in his chest. He grumbled looked around at his surroundings. 'This is defiantly not Kaede's hut it's much bigger than the old hags hut. They must have carried me to the closest village'. He looked to see his companions. Miroku was asleep against the wall, as was Sango and Kagome was asleep in her sleeping bag with Shippo cuddled close. However there was a cot over by the farthest wall from him. He struggled to adjust his eyes to see the distance and noticed it was the Youkai that had attached them. He growled low in his throat and grabbed for Tetsaiga that lay by his bed just to drop it with a loud clatter.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha bending over the side of his cot to grab Tetsaiga. She plunged at him and pulled him to the biggest hug she could muster.  
  
"Inuyasha you're okay. We were so worried! What are you doing?" She finally blurted out.  
  
"The girl... The one that attached us," Inuyasha said so low that Kagome could barley hear.  
  
"Inuyasha it wasn't her fault! Well we don't think it was. We think she was being controlled or something, now go back to bed before you wake anybody else up!" But it was too late. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all struggling to get up to see what all the commotion was  
  
"My, my. We are finally awake are we not Inuyasha" Miroku chipped as he brought himself to his feet.  
  
They all turned to see the girl struggle to get out of her cot. Shippo ran behind Sango as Kagome ran over to push the girl back to bed.  
  
"You're still too weak. You must save you're strength." Kagome coaxed as she pushed the girl under the covers.  
  
"Out of my way human. I must fix what I have caused," shoving Kagome out of the way and shuffling towards Inuyasha's cot. Inuyasha brought Tetsaiga to his chest and growled. The pain in his chest came back in full force he squinted to his dismay.  
  
"I am so sorry," she said so lowly only Inuyasha could hear. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at this. The girl brought her hands to the wound at his chest and laid them over it. Inuyasha squinted in pain. She started to mumble incantations and the pain started to go away. When she removed her hands the wound had gone. He looked at her wide-eyed, she pulled up her haori a slight bit to reveal the wound on her chest. She slumped to the side and Inuyasha grabbed for her before she could hit the floor and carried her to her cot. The group looked at him.  
  
"What was that?" Shippo asked staring warily at the girl.  
  
"I'm not sure," Inuyasha answered looking down at his chest.  
  
The girl slept for the next three days. Her wound healed with incredible speed, faster than what Inuyasha ever seen but he did not say anything. She woke on the mourning of the forth day and walked unsteadily outside. Inuyasha was waiting for her at the door.  
  
"We still don't know your name," he said leaning against the wall of the hut.  
  
"My name is April," she said barely above a whisper. "What happened, a couple days ago, I'm...umm... sorry."  
  
"Feh. That doesn't mean I have to trust you. But what you did taking away the wound... How you do it?"  
  
"It's umm... complicated. I can only do it when there is a full moon in the sky." She said walking towards the edge of the village with Inuyasha trailing behind her.  
  
"Hey where are you going," bellowed Kagome from a hut that she just emerged from.  
  
"I'm leaving. I have to get back to my village," April called still walking forward.  
  
"You can get back to your village later; I have some questions I want answered. After you answer them you can do what you want." Kagome said running to catch up to her.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Everyone sat back in the hut all surrounding a warm fire. Kagome had tons of questions but didn't know what to ask first. Thoughts raced in and out of her head.  
  
"May you tell us about yourself and how you came to attack us," Miroku asked breaking the long silence.  
  
"My name is April, I'm a – well - lets say 'protector' of a village about a day walk from here. And how I was to come here is a bit difficult – umm – well I was asked to go heal a human lord, they said he was very ill and he had asked for me to be escorted to his castle. When I got there I sensed a very evil presence, but I didn't say anything. The lord was defiantly ill but in a weird way, he had difficulties keeping his human body. Therefore proving to me that he had to have some amount of Youkai blood in him. He snatched me and told me that he heard rumors about me from passing villagers, and said something about me helping him to get him the Shikon jewel shards. The last thing I remember was him putting a necklace made of white beads on my neck and ordering me to kill Inuyasha."  
  
"But why would he choose a human do to his dirty work. You are defiantly not Youkai and you said the last thing you remember is the necklace, that must have been what made you Youkai," stated a very confused Miroku.  
  
"That's where I deceive many. I'm not human. I'm honyou," April said staring at the group watching their reactions.  
  
"How come you have a human scent, and I can't sense any Youkai blood," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That will probable go away in time, I was human for the first thirteen years of my life," She looked towards Kagome. "But before you ask any more questions, I have one for Kagome." April positioned her self so she was looking directly at Kagome. "Those clothes aren't from this time and I know that for a fact so how did you get them?"  
  
"Well. See I'm not from this time; I'm actually from 500 years in the future. I travel back and forth through a well called 'The Bone Eaters Well' with the help of Shikon jewel fragments."  
  
"You're not joking with me are you?" Kagome shook her head. "If you wouldn't mind could you show me this well?"  
  
"Yes it's a two day walk from here though."  
  
"Which direction."  
  
"North."  
  
"Good we can stop in my village then. So what are we waiting for lets go!"  
  
"But we still have questions, like how were you human for thirteen years of your life and now you're a honyou. " Shippo jumped up obviously not afraid of her anymore.  
  
"In my village I shall explain." April started to the door but was interrupted once more.  
  
"The human lord, what was his name?" Inuyasha slid in front of her so she had to stop.  
  
"Onigumo - or as some know him as, Naraku"  
  
They had walked for one day and had turned off the trail and began walking through the dense trees.  
  
"April I thought you said we are going to a village, not take a stroll through the woods," complained Shippo.  
  
She walked up to him and stared him in the face. "We are going to a village. There are humans that get lost in this forest and they made a village. Once you get lost you can't get back out or at least I haven't heard of any making it out. This is the only holy land in this area so no fighting." She felt something squeeze her side and let out yelp, she jumped back and stared at the monk. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes gleamed with victory. Sango walked over to him and gave him a good bonk on the head.  
  
"It's holy ground, houshi so that means no groping!" she bellowed.  
  
"I do not believe that you of all people would question me Sango. I am but a mere monk and it is against my religion to grope." Miroku brought his hands in front of him for defense.  
  
"The village is close come on," April spun on her heel and walked into a clearing of trees. The village wasn't that small but wasn't too big either it was a very well established village also. In the very center of the village was a huge shrine with four tiny shrines on the North, West, East and south sides of the middle shrine. April pointed to the larger one.  
  
"That is where we are to stay for the night," walking quickly in its direction. Many people stopped and bowed as she walked past their tiny huts. Inuyasha could have sworn he heard them mumble milady. Maybe she was truly their protector however they treated her like royalty.  
  
Out of the corner of the woods came a giant wolf. He was as dark as night itself and instead of having one tail it had three. It was massive. Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga out of its sheath and pulled Kagome behind him protectively.  
  
"Aikido! Long time no see," April ran up to him and put her arms around its massive jaws, hugging it for dear life. "I've missed you so much. Oh this is Aikido! My closest friend and I guess you could say brother"  
  
Inuyasha put his sword back wearily and Kagome walked out from behind him. Black flames engulfed the animal and emerged as a normal wolf.  
  
"Shall we? Oh and I am having a little 'get together' tonight and I was wondering if you want."  
  
"Of course" Kagome said before Inuyasha could say anything.  
  
April pointed towards the large shrine and directed them in. She showed them their rooms and told them to put on the clothes that were in their wardrobes.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had stood next to Kagome's door most of the time waiting for them to get ready. They both had been able to talk April into letting them wear their usual clothing. The door creaked open and Inuyasha's mouth hung open.  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Sango emerged from their rooms with the most beautifully made kimonos they ever seen. Kagome's was light blue with pink roses and Sango's was black with light blue birds on it, both of their hair were pulled back and tucked with a glass berate. Shippo had a light green haori and dark blue hakama.  
  
Never had Inuyasha seen Kagome so elegant. Kagome blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha you're mouth is open" She pointed out. Inuyasha quickly closed his mouth and turned to April who had just emerged from her room. Her hair was up but strands were still hanging from it. Her kimono was white with cream-colored flowers on it. The kimono hugged her body closely.  
  
"Are we ready? Now before we go into the main room I have to warn you to be on your best behavior. Demon lords from all over will be here so no killing," she directed. She stared at Inuyasha hard. He knew where she was headed - Sesshomaru was to be there.  
  
They walked into an extremely large room with a huge oak table in the center. There were Youkai of all sorts, inu-Youkai, kitsune, wolf-youkai... April took her guests to the head of the table and everyone took a seat except for April.  
  
"Once a year, Youkai Lords, Youkai Ladies and many other Youkai get together to ensure peace between us and the safety of our lands and villages. However this past century have been extremely hard with the death of the Western Demon lord of Japan and the death of the Northern God in China, however this has past and the rightful heirs have taken to the responsibilities laid on them.  
  
"Tonight I have brought five guests of honors. Kagome a beginning Miko, Sango a demon Exterminator, Miroku a monk, Shippo a young kitsune and Inuyasha the youngest son of Inutashio. With this let us eat." Finally April sat down and giant platters of food were brought out and everyone ate till their stomachs were full and content. Inuyasha gave his brother glances that sat on the farthest side of the table.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, he won't attack you. Not here at least." April reassured him.  
  
Once everyone had ate their share they were escorted into yet another giant room. Everyone mingled and talked. The group of five stood close to April as Youkai passed shaking hands and talking. They never thought they see Youkai lords being so non-hostile. One extremely old kitsune waddled up to April, and stuck his hand out.  
  
"Hello April." He exclaimed weakly. April took his hand and shook it gently.  
  
"Why Basho it's nice to see you. How's your mate?" April asked taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
"She's fine. Wonderful actually, afraid she couldn't make it tonight. Tell me have you found anyone to mate?" He asked itching closer.  
  
"No! I'm not looking at the moment," April exclaimed stepping back her cheeks turning crimson.  
  
"Well my son is having a few difficulties in that area and I suggested it to him and he thought having a lady such as yourself would be marvelous."  
  
"Well that's nice of him and all tell him thanks but I'm not ready to mate at the moment." She said turning back to the group trying to hide her red cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong," Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing just difficulties with the elders."  
  
"April I thought that Kitsune only believed in breeding with their own kind." Sango stepped forward obviously she had heard the whole conversation. "You're not a Kitsune are you?"  
  
"Well, umm you see. Oh why hello Sesshomaru." April looked over the shoulders of the group to a tall man with white hair.  
  
"April is a element Youkai, surely my half breed brother could smell it or at least sense it," Sesshomaru glared down at his brother. Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga out of the sheath a bit and Sesshomaru pointed his glowing fingers at him and jumped at Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn it! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha! Stop it." April bellowed at them she turned to Kagome. "Kagome I could use some help here."  
  
"Okay. Inuyasha. SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground face first and April leapt to Sesshomaru who was ready to attack the barely conscious Inuyasha. April pulled a knife from under the bottom of her kimono and ran quickly behind him. She grabbed his arm and pointed the knife at his throat.  
  
"You think that can harm me," Sesshomaru standing as straight as he could, just to have April tug him down to her height.  
  
"It may not be able to, but I am," She whispered in his ear, letting him go and putting the knife away. "There will not be any fighting here. You two should be ashamed. God! Inutashio would of never wanted his children to fight like this!"  
  
After a long silence everyone turned back to what they were doing. April turned back to the group still furious at what had just happened.  
  
"How do you make my brother look like he was going to shit his pants," Inuyasha stepped towards April a huge smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Now is not a good time to talk about it. The speeches will start soon." April took the group over to a part of the room where seats where arranged and sat in the front row.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't think right now will be a good time to fall asleep. I'll go make the final speech and I'll make it short no worry." April whispered to a slumbering Inuyasha. She got up and walked to the front.  
  
"As you all know I have been lady of these lands for a little more than 3 months. I have truly enjoyed this but I am sad to say I will be leaving my duties as Protector. I have decided on traveling and returning to my homeland. I regret having to leave on such sort notice and only being able to stay for the small amount of time I have, however I have things I must attend to. That will be all for tonight."  
  
The rest of the night had been shaking hands and saying farewells. They were taken back to their rooms early in the mourning and slept most of the day. However that was two days ago and at the moment they were close to Kaede's village. April had stayed ahead the whole way there with Aikido.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm not sure I can barely hear them. Something about going home." Inuyasha ears twitched listening for any other sounds.  
  
"Inuyasha is there something wrong?" Kagome looked at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Feh. Shut up wrench."  
  
"Inuyasha there is something wrong and I want to know."  
  
"Leave me alone bitch."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"What you do that for?!"  
  
"You won't tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Do they always fight like this," asked April standing a far distance away.  
  
"Yeah," Sango and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"They do it cause they like it," said Shippo puckering his lips. Inuyasha's arm reached out and hit him in the back of the head. A huge bump emerged from his head.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Inuyasha!" April said picking up Shippo.  
  
"Feh. The twit deserved it."  
  
"Might as well leave Inuyasha alone April he's impossible to deal with." Kagome turned on her heal and walked away from the commotion.  
  
"I'm impossible. Hey Bitch, wait up I'll show you impossible," yelled Inuyasha storming after her.  
  
April sighed and went to catch up this was going to take forever. A cold nose nudged her shoulder. Her hand patted Aikido's nose.  
  
"Thanks for everything Aikido. I wouldn't have made it this far without you." April looked in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Your welcome," was all he said.  
  
Authors Note- I am halfway done the 2nd chapter, so it should be up soon. And sorry for leaving you peoples hanging on the last little bit there... Actually not really sorry, I love to see you suffer Mwahahaha : ) So no worries it shall be up soon oh and I love to hear reviews so review, review, review! 


	2. Memories and Home Again

They made it to Kaede's village in good time, even with all the arguing. Kaede had welcomed them back and escorted them to her hut never taking her eyes off of April and Aikido.  
  
They all sat around the hut where they found it most comfortable. Aikido had changed to a small wolf and was cuddled to April's leg as she slept.  
  
"I see ye found a element Youkai." Kaede eyed the new comer as she fell into a deep slumber. "Very powerful indeed, yet in all my years I never did see one."  
  
"But do you know anything about element Youkai Kaede-baa-chan?" asked Kagome politely not forgetting her manners around elders.  
  
"Ai child. But this one is most particular. Element Youkai mostly reside in wolf bodies, not in human bodies," Kaede explained as she shifted her body towards Kagome. "Element Youkai are peaceful, they control all four elements, wind, water, wood and fire, making their powers extremely strong. There aren't very many of their race left. They live with the forests, as the forests die they die."  
  
Shippo walked up to Kaede with a mouth full of chocolate. "She – ummm - This is good Kagome - **gulp** yummy - she mentioned being human once how can that be?"  
  
"Is this true child?" Kaede asked Kagome. Kagome nodded. "There are many reasons but I believe it would be best to ask her that yourself."  
  
"Your a lot of help you old hag."  
  
"Inuyasha......... SIT BOY!"  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"What the HELL was that for?!" He yelled so loud the floor had a difficult time muffling the yell.  
  
"You should respect your elders," an evil grin crossed Kagome's face. "Inuyasha-baa-chan."  
  
"What the hell did you call me?"  
  
"Good-night everyone." Kagome climbed into bed with her back facing a fuming Inuyasha.  
  
"Stupid wrench" Inuyasha mumbled as he stomped outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man stood in front of her, his eyes loving and caring. He touched her cheek softly. She was lost in his dark green eyes. His dark black hair was pulled back into a braid that reached his bottom. His top jacket was beige and reached the ground with a matching pair of pants. Although he tried to hide them you could still see his guns from underneath his coat and other weapons for exterminating whatever he thought need to die. Her heart sped quicker as he leaned closer to her. He kissed her firmly on the lips as she kissed back. She loved when he kissed her; his kisses were so passionate she never wanted them to end.  
  
He pulled away slowly, his eyes full of pain. She looked at him confused.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear so softly she even had a hard time hearing it. She was so confused now it was beyond comprehension. He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Chrono?" She whispered. Out of nowhere a woman walked up and he slid his arm around her and brought into a tight embrace.  
  
"Chrono!" She screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April sat straight up from her leaning position against the wall panting. She picked Aikido up and placed him next to her trying not to wake him. She quickly made her exit out of the hut and began to walk away from the village.  
  
A river came into view and she decided it was a good time to take bath. It had been what three years ago since Chrono left her for another woman but why was he still on her mind. She had promised herself afterwards to never fall in love with anyone especially a Youkai. She kept her emotions hidden she became ruthless. He had changed her, before they met she wouldn't harm a fly but after he left she killed anything that stood in her way.  
  
The water was cold against her bare skin. It calmed all her tense nerves. A rustling sound came from behind the bushes, April whipped around quickly without noticing she was standing completely out of the water without anything on. The jingles of a monks staff could be heard in the distance and April grabbed the largest rock she could reach and threw it while dunking under water to cover her self.  
  
"HENTAI" She screamed. Miroku stumbled out of the bushes and walked up to April in a daze he knelt on one knee.  
  
"Will you bare my child?" he asked as innocently as he could.  
  
"HENTAI" She screamed grabbing a bigger rock and wailing it at him. He slumped unconsciously to the ground. April quickly got dressed and dragged Miroku by the hair into the village. By now the sun had risen and the villagers were awakening. They stared at April tugging an unconscious Miroku behind her.  
  
As she came to Kaede's hut she spotted Sango and dropped Miroku at her feet.  
  
"Dammit! What the fucking hell is wrong with fucking son of a bitch?!" She asked Sango. All Sango did was look at her with buggy eyes.  
  
"I don't even think Inuyasha has said that many swears in one sentence, and such a diversity too," Kagome chirped from behind her.  
  
"Hey Sango, I can't even remember you hitting him that hard" Shippo added poking Miroku "He's out cold."  
  
"I don't give a fucking damn how hard I hit him. The Bastard asked me to bear his child was I was standing there stark naked!" She screamed.  
  
"Well get used to it cause groping is next." Shippo said slowly stepping back from the extremely pissed woman.  
  
"Like hell it is!" April turned on her heel sharply and left to walk in the woods. She spent most of her day wondering the woods until she came to a large waterfall with a rock hanging slightly over the edge. With one swift jump she landed perfectly balanced on the rock and sat with her feet dangling off the edge.  
  
It reminded her so much of home. Her stomach churned at the thought of home. Will she ever be able to go back?  
  
"Oi! Wrench! Where you been it's time to go back and eat." Inuyasha yelled from the shore.  
  
"Why the hell do you care if I eat or not?" She yelled back.  
  
"I don't but Kagome said if I didn't bring you back I have to find my own food." He said as he leaned against a near by tree.  
  
"Fine then!" She stood up and was over on the shore in one swift move. "Well are you coming or not lazy ass!"  
  
"Hey! What happened to the little girl who was 'oh I'm sorry' and 'can I help you?" Inuyasha chirped from behind. April was in his face so quick he stumbled backwards.  
  
"For your information, high o might Inuyasha. I'm having a really off day okay. And don't call me a little girl anymore understood!" She yelled in his face.  
  
"Feh," he began to walk off with his arms crossed.  
  
"'Feh' he says" April mocked and bounded off with speed that Inuyasha had never seen.  
  
Supper had been okay but not what she was used to at the shrine, but she shrugged it off and listened to Kagome's and Inuyasha's 'conversation'.  
  
"I'm going home Inuyasha!" She bellowed in his ears.  
  
"Oi wrench that was loud." He angrily said.  
  
"So, why should I care?" She answered back.  
  
"Oh Kami-Sama, if you two don't shut-up I'll rip both of your tongues out." April yelled from her spot in the tree over top. Everyone looked at her stunned.  
  
"April why don't you come and sit with the rest of us, hmmm?" Miroku shrugged to a stump next to him.  
  
"Not in your wildest dreams Houshi," April answered proud of his new nickname. The monk looked slightly hurt.  
  
"April can I ask you something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure." April answered hoping out of her tree.  
  
"How did you become a Youkai?" Kagome asked. April looked slighted surprised.  
  
"We should all sit down cause this is a long story" she said making herself comfortable. "Well - where to start - okay here I go. Well if you haven't noticed I'm not Japanese, I'm European actually to be more precise Canadian, I'm from 500 years in the future from what I gathered don't ask me how I got here cause I have no freaking' clue. But anyways I was what 13? Yes 13 and I was attached in my home, while the rest of my family was out. I had gotten shot in the chest three times and was slashed with a knife about twelve times I think. I should have died immediately but I was strong willed to live. But thank Kami-Sama an element Youkai found me. She too had been shot but not by the same people. She took me to the mountains and to her home. There she gave me her heart and part of her soul, so I survived and she died. Her blood runs through me making me Youkai or Honyou at least. Now I'm guarded by her son Aikido."  
  
Everyone stared at her in complete and total shock.  
  
"But doesn't that mean that Aikido is a element Youkai?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes but his father was not. His father was a normal wolf which affected Aikido's powers greatly."  
  
"But why didn't you tell us that you were from my time when I told you." Kagome asked?  
  
"I needed to know if I could trust you. I've been betrayed many times and could not afford it. " She answered seldomly  
  
"How long have you been here?" Inuyasha piped up.  
  
"7 months I believe." April eyed him.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha you have to let me to go home and April can come and we can get her back home and it be so much fun PLEASE!" Kagome begged.  
  
"Feh." Was all he said.  
  
Kagome grabbed April's "Come on let's go before he changes his mind."  
  
"Oi, Wrench! Not till mourning!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Oh well, hopefully he won't change his mind." Kagome said as she took April back to Kaede's.  
  
April was restless all night as memories faded in and out of her head. She was so excited to be going back home, but nervous at the same time. It had been 7 months since anyone heard anything from her. What would her parents think? Her friends? What would Chrono think?  
  
Why am I worried about what he thinks? He betrayed me. He said he loved me and turned around to take another woman instead of me! I let him ruin me! He only used me to get what he wanted and than he left.  
  
Tears were flowing freely now dripping from her chin and landing on Aikido's back. He looked up at her to see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry April. I can't stand it when you cry." He pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry." She put on a fake smile. But a real one soon replaced it as she realized something. "Why haven't you talked to them? I usually can't get you to shut-up." She questioned him.  
  
"I don't trust them," was all he said.  
  
"I know we haven't trusted anyone for a long time but we can't let it ruin our lives just because one person betrayed us." She said.  
  
"I know. I'll think about it okay. Now get some sleep." He nuzzled nose against her knee as a deep sleep took over them both.  
  
Morning came swiftly and everyone moaned as Kagome bounded around the hut yelling for everyone to get up.  
  
"Come on you sleepy bums, we got stuff to do places to see." She kept repeating herself.  
  
"But Kagome-Sama, Why do you have to go?" Shippo pleaded.  
  
"No worries Shippo while I'm gone I'll buy you chocolate actually I'll buy everyone chocolate." Kagome said running around Shippo making him dizzy. She stopped when she realized something.  
  
"Well get up before Inuyasha can stop us!" Kagome exclaimed pulling April to her feet.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me stopping you cause I'm coming." Inuyasha said calmly as he entered the room. Everyone fell to the floor in shock. April tried to stifle her laugh but failed terrible.  
  
"And how the hell do you expect to blend in." She asked between laughs.  
  
"I can do a better job than you." He said crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine. We'll just have to see won't we now?" She turned and walked out the door. Everyone stood there for a second stunned. Than she poked her head back in.  
  
"Ummm. I don't know where we are going so I'm going to need some help." She said.  
  
It hadn't taken long but they made it to the well no problem. Kagome had instructed April to keep hold of her hand and jump in. She felt the twist around her. She shivered at the sensation slightly as she landed softly to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed both of the girls by the waist and jumped out of the well.  
  
"I could of gotten out myself!" They both yelled in unison.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha-Nii-San!" A little boy yelled as he collided into Inuyasha.  
  
"It looks like Inuyasha is a big brother," April laughed. It was a whole lot nicer than what she was going to say, but decided it wasn't suited for the boy's ears.  
  
"Who's she?" He asked pointing at April.  
  
"Oh this is April, She's a friend." Kagome answered.  
  
"Umm well Kagome could I use your phone?" April asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure! You really are from this time aren't you? Wow!" Kagome took April into her house and showed her where the phone was and ran off to explain who April was to her Mother while tugging Inuyasha along with her.  
  
Finally April said to herself. She picked up the phone and dialed the one number she could never forget.  
  
After Kagome explained to her mother and Grandfather for at least an hour she was relieved to hear the doorbell.  
  
"I got it," she said as she dashed to the door. Two men in dark suits stood there. They both had their hair tied back neatly and had dark sunglasses on.  
  
"We are looking for April Sakura." One said.  
  
"Umm... Okay... I'll go -" Kagome began to turn around but someone shoved pass.  
  
"Bongo! Dongo!" April exclaimed as she tossed herself at the men who instinctively caught her. "Oh Kami-Sama! It's been so long. Now where is he?" April looked over their shoulders and gave a faint squeak and shoved pass the two men to jump into yet another man's arms. The man pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"It's been so long Milord." She whispered into his dress coat.  
  
"Indeed it has." He answered back.  
  
"Who the hell is he." Inuyasha called as Bongo and Dongo held him back, April could tell that Inuyasha had tried to attack the new man but failed.  
  
"Leave him be." The man chirped. The two men released Inuyasha. "It's been a long time Inuyasha-Sama."  
  
"How the hell do you know my name?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha... Kagome this is umm this is Shippo" April said.  
  
Authors note- oh another cliff hanger... HEHEHEHE. I mean umm. Bongo – Oh shut-up already and get on with it. Dongo – Oh shut you bastard she isn't done talking!  
  
*Boys start to fight.*  
  
Author - Oh Kami-Sami why me? Anyways I hope you like that chapter cause I should get some art on my webbie to show how April and Chrono look like. Just you wait for the next chapter boys oh boys! Wait boys stop that! Ouch! Well got to go bu bye now! BOYS! 


	3. Familiar Faces

Kagome sat at the table and starred at the man that called himself Shippo. He had some of Shippo's features but every kitsune could have those features.  
  
"But how could you stay hidden all this time?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm a kitsune Kagome, I can trick whom every I want, but being Lord of the Northern lands has it's perks." He sat down across Kagome.  
  
"Lord!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.  
  
"But how can that be?" Kagome pondered.  
  
"Oh there's a reason but I can't tell you. It may affect the outcome of our journey." Shippo said plainly sitting back and crossing his arms.  
  
"Well now that we all got acquainted I think this be good time for me to go get some different clothes." April stood up and motioned for everyone to do the same.  
  
"Your stuff in the truck April-Sama." Bongo said walking from the piece of wall he had occupied earlier.  
  
"I can go get it if you want April-Sama." Dongo walked up to join Bongo.  
  
"It's okay. But you can come help," alleged April walking to the truck they arrived in.  
  
"So, anyways!" Shippo turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha just to hear a squeal from his truck. The three of them ran out to the truck as quickly as they could.  
  
They didn't think April would be so happy. She was in a large trailer that was attached to a black truck. Its walls were covered in clothing and weapons in the middle there was a motorcycle and against the back wall there was a large cabinet with locks on it.  
  
"Who owns all this" Kagome asked while eyeing the guns and other weapons.  
  
"It's April's. This is her trailer. Each one of my assassins has one." Shippo said stepping into the trailer.  
  
"Assassins?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Their kind of like umm... Well a assassin is someone who gets hired by another and is told to kill someone for money or other tasks." Shippo answered as April pulled him aside to get at some clothing behind him.  
  
"So you send others out to do your dirty work?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep!" Shippo answered in his proudest voice.  
  
"Weakling." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"I would be careful what you say about milord, Inuyasha." April said from the other side of the trailer. Her arms were full of clothing and other gadgets. "Kagome you wouldn't mind if I used your washroom to change. Would ya?"  
  
"No I'll show you where it is." Kagome took her back to the house.  
  
April emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of black Cargo pants, Black t-shirt with PISS OFF on the front and had a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She wore black vans and had guns and other weapons attached to a belt that hung on her hips. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail but it still reached her bottom.  
  
"I need to go cut this hair," April said as everyone stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just your choice in wardrobe that's all." Kagome said.  
  
"Young miss; we do no allow such weapons in our house. I advise you to take them off or leave." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I did not know," April said taking off her belt and laid it on the table. "Hey, Kagome you want to go shopping or something, I have some errands I have to do."  
  
"Yeah sure." Kagome answered.  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you stay here with me. I'm sure you don't want to go shopping with the girls plus I believe I have some ramen here." Mrs. Higurashi said pulling Inuyasha in to the kitchen. He didn't argue, he knew if he wasn't nice she wouldn't allow Kagome to go back and find shards, 'and plus she's scarier than anything when she's mad'. He thought.  
  
"Okay Kagome I'll get on and then you get on and hold onto my waist." April instructed her as she hopped on to her motorcycle. It was a dark blue sport motorcycle with light blue flames engulfing the front. Kagome did as she was instructed and hopped on.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe, we could walk or take a car?" Kagome was scared now she never was on a motorcycle before.  
  
"It will be quicker than both, so hold on tight and you'll be okay." April yelled over the loud engine. She drove it off the ramp and rode down the street.  
  
They had been gone an hour and were having a great time. They had bought so much stuff, Kagome was surprised that they were able to fit into the compartment under the seat.  
  
"Let's get our hair done, Hey." April tugged her towards a hair salon.  
  
"I don't know April you've already spent a lot of money on me." Kagome hesitated. April pulled her close.  
  
"Kagome do know how much I get paid, per job for Shippo?" April whispered. Kagome just shook her head. "Around 500 000 dollars at least and let me tell you I have done a lot of jobs so no worries."  
  
The hair salon was large but there weren't many people. A girl with braids in her hair ran up to April.  
  
"Oh Kami-Sama. April is that you?!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"What have you done to your hair? Where have you been."? She questioned.  
  
"Backpacking Europe, no salons where I was." She lied.  
  
"Well let's see, you're usual I presume, oh and you have a friend too." She pointed to Kagome.  
  
"She just wants a trim and fix it up for her okay." April directed.  
  
By the time they reached Kagome's they had been gone for five hours.  
  
"Inuyasha is going to be really mad." Kagome emphasized.  
  
"Ignore him Kagome. He just does it for attention." April said carrying their many bags into the house.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!?" Inuyasha yelled, but a yelp escaped his lips as Mrs. Higurashi dragged him out of the room by his ear.  
  
"I guess we need another talk about your language around my daughter." She said, from the other room. The girls giggled.  
  
"Your hair looks nice April and yours too Kagome, " Shippo said as he walked into the little room and sat on the coach. April had gotten her hair cut to the middle of her back and it was layered so when it was flipped out the curls would crawl up her back. Kagome had gotten her haircut to just below her shoulders and had gotten different shades of brown added.  
  
"Thank-you Shippo-Sama." The two girls said in unison.  
  
"April if you wouldn't mind I need to talk to you about a job I need done." Shippo motioned for them to go somewhere private.  
  
"Okay." April walked to another room with him. What ever it was he wanted done he defiantly didn't want anyone to know.  
  
April had been gone for a week by the time she came back from her 'job'. She had a huge gash in her side that was poorly cleaned and was pissed beyond anything they had ever seen.  
  
"Where the is he!" She bellowed.  
  
"Who dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"The damn asshole that sent me on the hell hunt, SHIPPO!" She yelled.  
  
"He left shortly after you did dear. Please watch your language dear"  
  
April went over to their phone and dialed Shippo's number.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking sending me there; you said there would be a couple of Youkai, not 150! Don't you 'I'm sorry April', me! What! No way in hell..." She paused and listened,her face turned from being mad to a somber frown. "Oh Kami-Sama. No it's okay Shippo. Are you sure it was him. FUCK! Bye. Yeah, Okay."  
  
"What's wrong dear." Mrs. Higurashi asked placing a firm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing, umm, could I go use your washroom?"  
  
"Yes, you know where it is."  
  
"So Kagome and Inuyasha went back?"  
  
"Yes. But they said that they would stay near Kaede's if they could."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She shut the bathroom door and took of her shirt. The wound was deep and probable take at least three days to heal. She poured some herbs on it and subconsciously wrapped the wound. Her mind was wondering off somewhere else. It had been something Shippo had said.  
  
'April I need to warn you that I had a visit from Chrono today. He's not the same, his aura is dark and cold, something bad has happened to him I gather.'  
  
How could he just show up out of the blue like that? He was supposed to be in Europe with his fiancé, but if he was at Shippo's that meant he was here in Tokyo.  
  
"Mama, I'm home." Kagome yelled from downstairs. April wiped away the any dried blood and put her shirt on. She walked down the stairs to see Kagome and her mother in a deep conversation.  
  
"Hey April! My mom said you got hurt and gave Shippo hell." Kagome winced at what she just said. She knew how her mother felt about her swearing.  
  
"See it is Inuyasha! You've been spending way too much time with him." She scolded her daughter.  
  
"Umm... Kagome! I need to talk to you." April said grabbing Kagome's heavy bag and escorting her out to where Dongo and Bongo had parked her trailer.  
  
"Yeah, What you need April?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing I didn't feel like listening to your mother scolding ya."  
  
"Oh! Thanks."  
  
"No prob." April answered as she tossed weapons and clothing into a bag. "Are we going to head back today?"  
  
"Why? You only got back a week ago."  
  
"My business is done here." April answered.  
  
"You're trying to avoid someone, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. So? He wasn't suppose to come back he was suppose to stay with oh so perfect fiancé in Europe but no he had to come back to Tokyo!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My ex and only ex. Chrono."  
  
"Well what's so bad about seeing him if he is only a ex?"  
  
"He betrayed me. He made me show my emotions towards him and he goes off with my best friend. Then I find out he used me to get close to Shippo, and everyone else that was close to me. I trusted him." She yelled pounding the wall of the trailer. "He's the reason I'm so cold hearted, he ruined me!"  
  
"April I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's okay you didn't know."  
  
"How 'bout we go downtown. It should be fun."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two of them rode downtown on April's motorcycle. The place was so crowded they had to give up and park it in a parking stall. They had ended up in a market place where people were trying to sell as much stuff as possible before it got too dark. A old lady walked up to April and tugged on her shirt.  
  
"Come with me," she said motioning towards a small building. They followed her wearily. April pulled a knife slightly out of its sheath. "There will be no fighting here miss. My master wishes to have a civilized conversation with you and your companion."  
  
They entered the small building which was truly small. It had one room and was extremely dark. Kagome latched herself to April's arm.  
  
"Clam down, little miss, my master wouldn't hurt you." The old lady said.  
  
"I highly doubt that." April said.  
  
"So who is your master?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am." A male voice said from the corner of the dark room. He walked into what little light there was in the room.  
  
Kagome stared at him. He was breath taking. His long black hair and his green eyes glowed in the dim light.  
  
"Chrono." April whispered angrily.  
  
"Ah. Beautiful as usual, April. I got to say I love your wardrobe." Chrono said.  
  
"April his aura is so dark." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Chrono what happened to you? Where's your fiancé?" April pushed.  
  
"Not of your fucking business." He told her.  
  
"Mmmm. She left you didn't she. Realized her mistake." April said knowing she was pushing his buttons.  
  
"She died. She was murdered. Are you happy!" He yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." April looked away. She was truly sorry, but at the same time a little grateful.  
  
"NO your not." He yelled to her, walking up so they were face to face.  
  
She had to prove she still was sincere that he hadn't broken her entirely. She broke out of Kagome's grip and swung her arms around his neck. "I am sorry." She let him go, looked in his eyes and ran off taking Kagome with her.  
  
"What the was that about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing! Now lets go back." April directed.  
  
"April you're running away."  
  
"I know!" She turned so she faced Kagome. "Why can't I run, huh? If running away means no more pain then that's what I want to do. SO come on we're leaving."  
  
Author- Mwahahaha. Bongo – Your so MEAN! Dongo – So! At least she's not dimwitted. Bongo – What did you say! Dongo – you heard me *Bongo goes to swipe at Dongo to find hands are tied up. Stares at me. Turns and runs. *  
  
Author – BU BYE! Ahhhh. No not the hair please no. *Starts mumbling something inappropriate in Spanish. * 


	4. Heading Skyward

April smiled to her self. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Miroku slumped unconscious over next to a steaming Sango. Inuyasha was imbedded into the ground as a scared Shippo hid behind a fuming Kagome. Yes you could never find this entertainment on TV.  
  
"So tomorrow we head west?" Sango asked, nestling next to Kirara.  
  
"Yep. And hopefully the wrench will be able to sense some jewel shards so we don't go on a wild-goose chaise," Inuyasha said from up in his tree.  
  
"Oi! Dog-boy shut-up, some of us are trying to sleep," April yelled from the tree she leaned against.  
  
"What the hell did you just call me!"  
  
"I know you heard me Dog-boy. Those ears on top of your head aren't for show or are they?" April teased.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Inuyasha I could do this all night but I'm not in the mood. Night!" she chirped as a deep slumber came over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh not this again! Why can't I just forget!  
  
Two people stood in front of her. One was she and although she had a hard time seeing the other person she knew it was Chrono. They were whispering but April didn't want to listen it was too painful. However, she knew the words off by heart now.  
  
'April I'm sorry.'  
  
'No. How could you!'  
  
'I said I was sorry Okay! I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing.'  
  
'You slept with her. Now she's pregnant with your child. Dammit!'  
  
'April I'm sorry. Please forgive me I'll do anything. I LOVE YOU!'  
  
April remembered the hurt in his eyes. Those eyes were her undoing. She had believed him and gave in just to be hurt again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"April, come on get up. It's okay it was only a nightmare that's it," Kagome coaxed as she shook April's shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay April-Sama?" Shippo asked. Everyone was huddled around her, worried. "You were screaming. We were really scared"  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you." April apologized. "We should all go back to bed, we have a long day ahead."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay April-Chan?" Miroku asked. April nodded and everyone headed back to bed.  
  
She had waited until their breathing calmed and their hearts slowed before she got up. She hadn't seen Aikido for a couple days but sensed him near by. She slid out of the room silently and wandered through the forest. A large clearing came into view and April saw a large dark figure lying amongst the tall grass.  
  
"Aikido?" She walked up to him. He started to growl. April knew something was wrong, for he only growled when he thought he or someone else was in trouble. The scent of blood hit her hard and she dashed over to him quickly. He had arrows imbedded into his hide everywhere.  
  
"Oh Kuso, you're hurt!" April knelt next to him grabbing the nearest arrow. "Let me help."  
  
"Save your pity. I don't need it." Aikido said solemnly.  
  
"Shut-up. Man you are as stubborn as a damn mule! " She tugged at the arrows out of his body and covering it with torn cloth from her clothing. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"It was a Miko, S...Sh...She..." Aikido didn't finish as he fell unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha had found April and Aikido out in the clearing just after sunset. He had helped her carry him back to camp and April dashed off to change her clothing.  
  
"What happened to him," Sango asked as she helped April clean his wounds.  
  
"I'm not sure. He mentioned a Miko but then he passed out." April explained.  
  
"You don't think it was Kikyo?" Miroku asked. Kagome's head poked out from the other side of Aikido's large body.  
  
"It probable was." She plainly said. The anger and pain was evident in her voice.  
  
"Whoa. Who is this Kikyo person?" April asked confused.  
  
"Well..." Miroku turned about looking to see if Inuyasha was near and proceeded to talk about Kikyo's story. As he finished April understood and nodded.  
  
"I see. Well if it was that bitch I'll kill her. Even though she's dead and all, I'll make sure she stays in hell this time around. No body hurts Aikido without pissing me off." April stood up her fists held so tightly it drew blood.  
  
"Oi! Who are you going to make sure stays in hell." Inuyasha asked from behind.  
  
"None of your beeping business!" She yelled.  
  
"Beeping?" He asked.  
  
"I'm going to visit my parents in 2 weeks and they hate it when I swear." She answered in her 'matter-of-fact' voice.  
  
"And when the hell were you going to tell us this! " Inuyasha bellowed at her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I didn't know you cared," An evil smile flicked across her face. She knew exactly how to make him drop the subject. "If I knew you cared that much about my well being I would of got us two tickets and a room for two." He eyed her mysteriously, than it hit him his eyes got wide and he turned away.  
  
"Fucking bitch turns everyone's words around!" He mumbled.  
  
Aikido healed in three days time and they traveled for another eleven straight after that. They had gathered two shards and were heading back to Kaede's due to that fact that April was going 'Home' that night or sometime the next morning.  
  
"You know Kagome you can come if you want, and dog-boy too I guess." April said as they walked along a dirt path.  
  
"I don't know..." Kagome said thinking about it.  
  
"Ah come on you need a break, plus it'll be fun!" April said jumping around. The excitement was so hard to conceal. She hadn't seen her mother for a year and hadn't talked to her for about 8 months.  
  
"Alright. I guess it would be fun. We just need to talk to Inuyasha into going."  
  
"No worries. I have it all planned out." An evil grin flashed across her face.  
  
April went to Sango, Miroku and Shippo later that afternoon to explain what was going to happen. They smiled and agreed that Kagome could use a long break. April reassured them that they would be back in 7 days and no more.  
  
That night they all had ramen at Kaede's but April had made Inuyasha 'special' ramen that she made herself.  
  
"Oi this ain't bad. Its taste is really spicy almost like a herb taste." Inuyasha said as he gobbled down as much ramen as he could.  
  
"You have no iea," April mumbled quietly and with that Inuyasha passed out.  
  
"What you do to him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much." April said. "Well Milord is awaiting our arrival so we must go." April motioned in the direction of the well. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed Kagome, Aikido, April and an unconscious Inuyasha. They said their goodbyes and hopped through the well.  
  
They had gotten picked up in front of the Shrine by a limousine and were dropped off at the airport. There was a private jet awaiting them and a note from Shippo apologizing that he could not come this time around for he had important business to attend to.  
  
April was too excited to contain. One more hour and she would be home. A moan from the chair behind her aroused her from her train of thought. She turned around quickly to find Inuyasha waking up slowly. 'He is not going to be in a very good mood.' She thought.  
  
"What the hell." He shot up out of the chair only to find out that he was strapped to it tightly whamming back into the chair. "Ohhh." He moaned in pain as he brought his hand to his forehead and than up to his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome got up out her seat to walk over to him.  
  
"Head pounds, Ears hurt." He moaned.  
  
"Yeah can't blame yeah. Only after you passed out did I find out I used sleeping herbs instead of spices in your ramen and well being this high up in the air is going to absolutely kill your ears." April said sarcastically." Oh well! "  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'oh well' and where are we?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything, and I mean nothing by oh well. We are currently 3000 feet in the air. But the question is not where are we but where we are going." April turned around in her seat and sat back.  
  
"Well are you going to tell me exactly where we are going?" He asked not at all pleased by her answer.  
  
"Canada."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Canada. It is directly across the ocean from Japan, like I told you I am going to visit my family." She stated not even moving from her spot.  
  
"And you thought that I would want to go see your pathetic family." He folded his arms. April had had it. She turned around and grabbed him by the scruff of his red haori.  
  
"Call my family pathetic again and I'll rip out that damned tongue of yours!" She let him go and sat back down. "Now go to sleep we'll be there in a hour."  
  
The three of them had awoken to the captain talking over the speakers announcing that they would land in twenty minutes. April got out of her seat and reached into a cabinet to pull out a bag of clothing.  
  
"Inuyasha you're going to have to change into different clothes so here. These should fit." She tossed him the bag. "Kagome, by the looks of it you're goin' to have ta help 'em." By the way April slurred her words Kagome knew she was nervous and extremely tired.  
  
Kagome told him how to put everything on and shoved him into the small bathroom. When he emerged both girls dropped. He wore a red T-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath and to add to it he wore a pair of dark cargo pants, finally a pair of red Vans/Skateboarding shoes.  
  
"I don't like this it's uncomfortable." He whined as he tugged at the shirt and pants  
  
"But you look so handsome!" Kagome exclaimed, blushing once she realized what she said.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to the side to hide his own blush. "Feh."  
  
April raised her head what have I gotten myself into? "Okay you two lovebirds sit down and put on your belts. We're going to land soon." To April's surprise Inuyasha didn't seem affected by the comment, she could have sworn she saw him smile. He simple took his seat and buckled his belt like he was shown earlier.  
  
Disappointed April turned back to the front of the aircraft, feeling it hit the ground and come to a halt. Inuyasha's hands were griping the arms of his chair so tightly that he was putting indents on the underside. Kagome saw him tense up and squeeze the arms of the chair as if he was hanging on for dear life. Than it hit her he never was on a plane before. She reached over and patted his hand.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha. Trust me." She soothed. His muscles relaxed and leaned back into the chair.  
  
The plane came to a halt and a flight attendant came over and opened a door. She assisted them with their baggage and thanked them for choosing Airline flight.  
  
By now April was so nervous her hands were sweating and therefore giving her a hard time holding her bags. Inuyasha was too excited to finally get off the aircraft and scrunched his nose up at the horrid smell of fumes. April took them into a huge building all of the signs were in a language that Inuyasha could not understand and the people talked different. He poked April in the shoulder and pointed to a sign.  
  
"What does that say?" He questioned.  
  
"It says welcome to Calgary, Alberta. Enjoy your stay." April said.  
  
"You can read that?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. I CAN READ THAT. I was raised to speak English you know."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Whatever." April turned to face a group of people who held signs that said 'Lee Spando'. She giggled they obviously did not know how stupid they looked. Then next to that group was another group but April recognized all of them but just barely. April dropped her bags and ran to a woman who had opened her arms welcoming her, gracefully.  
  
"Mama!" She yelled. She jumped into the woman's arms. Her tears were falling down her checks freely. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Oh, my baby girl." She pulled her away from her body to examine her. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on. He guessed that they were talking in this English April had mentioned earlier. He bent over and picked up April's fallen bags and walked over to her with Kagome.  
  
"Hello." Kagome said in remarkable English. April swung around.  
  
"I never knew you spoke English." April emphasized.  
  
"I learnt before I meant Inuyasha." She said.  
  
April went back to the crowd of people. "Everyone this is Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome this is well everyone."  
  
"It's been way too long April." Said a voice in the crowd obviously owned by a woman.  
  
"Amy! Oh wow I never thought you be here!" April jumped up and down. She ran over to the girl and hugged her tightly. She turned around when she heard a low growl. There next to everyone in the smallest cage you ever did see was Aikido.  
  
"Oops." She shrugged and went over to her friend. "Sorry?"  
  
Finally this chapter is complete. I was on a major writing block when I wrote this. Well anyways. *Mumbling comes from behind* Shut-up you two. After what you did to my hair I am never letting you out of that barrel well maybe after I have taken over the WORLD! Just kidding! Well Chapter 5 should be up soon. I guess, but if not too soon I am sorry well not really but I am on holidays. Well BYE!! 


	5. When happiness Turns to Sadness

After April had introduced Kagome and Inuyasha to everyone they picked up their bags and went to the parking arcade. Everyone had brought their own cars but they were all small and cramped so April decided it be best if the three of them sat in the back of a pickup truck.  
  
They sped out of the city and down the highway. Inuyasha would stick his head up over the roof of the pickup to feel the wind on his face but scrunched up his nose at the smell of exhaust fumes.  
  
"Why does this time smell so bad?" He sat back down in the corner of the pickup.  
  
"It's fumes and stuff like that Inuyasha. You wouldn't understand." Kagome looked at him and saw the curiosity in his eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at him; he looked like a little puppy, even with the baseball cap that covered his ears.  
  
"Oi, what you laughing at wrench?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled to her self. The cold was beginning to inch its way through Kagome's blouse that she had changed into on the plane. She closed her eyes and leaned back shivering ever so slightly. Her eyes snapped open when she felt two strong arms pull her into a warm embrace. She tilted her head back to look into Inuyasha's golden eyes. He pulled her onto his lap, and held her tightly.  
  
"You're going to get sick, wrench." He laid back and closed his eyes. To his surprise Kagome leaned into him more, mumbling a soft Thank-you.  
  
April held her laughter in. They looked adorable, contentment on both of their faces. About time, She thought.  
  
The pickup truck drove off the smooth highway and rode down a bumpy country road. Over the horizon a large house appeared. It was massive. The lawn was well kept of with a driveway the wrapped around the front yard.  
  
"It's beautiful," Kagome said from beside April.  
  
"Well when it comes to houses and anything expensive, Shippo never settles for anything less than perfect."  
  
The pickup turned into the large driveway, and maids, servants, cooks and many other people came out to greet their guests. They grabbed their bags and dragged them inside. A butler came up to them and bowed.  
  
"Hello, milady. Choose which ever rooms you would like and we shall prepare them for you. Supper will be served at six."  
  
"Thank-you" April nodded her head and took Kagome and Inuyasha up the huge flight of stairs. "Okay, Let's see. Perfect! Kagome I think you would like this room."  
  
April flung the doors open and Kagome walked in. The room had different shades of pink and purples and had a second floor to it. The bottom floor had few windows but a huge TV and chairs with a dining room. The second floor was surrounded by huge windows and had a huge bed in the middle of the room. There was also a bathroom with the similar style as the rest of the rooms. It could have been mistaken for a small apartment.  
  
"I love it," She whispered still looking at the room.  
  
"Good! Now Inuyasha your room is right next to hers," April tugged him out of Kagome's room and into a room exactly like hers; only it was blue with red accents and had a small gym in the corner.  
  
"If you two have any questions ask a butler or maid or something cause I have to go deal with some business for Shippo. Be back soon."  
  
April ran down the hallway and out the front door leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.  
  
"So..." Inuyasha directed his sight somewhere else, trying to make any eye contact with Kagome.  
  
"I saw some CDs in my room lets have a look!" Kagome exclaimed grabbing Inuyasha's hand dragging him into the large room. The close contact made Inuyasha blush and he dipped his head so she couldn't see.  
  
"Aha!" She let his hand go and sat next to a extremely tall self lined with CDs. She pulled out one and went over to the stereo. Inuyasha peered over her shoulder curiosity painted on his face. "Would you look at this it has English and Japanese settings."  
  
She turned on the stereo and a soft beat emitted from it. Inuyasha looked at it curiously.  
  
"Don't worry it won't hurt you, just... just listen to it." Kagome sat down on the coach and Inuyasha followed suit.  
  
* When you feel all alone*  
  
*And the world has turned its back on you*  
  
*Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart*  
  
*I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you*  
  
*It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold*  
  
*When darkness is upon your door*  
  
*And you feel like you can't take anymore*  
  
Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's haori and stood up holding out her free hand.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" She asked blushing slightly.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I don't... I don't know how."  
  
"I'll teach you." She tugged him up onto his feet. She put his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Just do as I do." She directed softly as she swayed side-to-side laying her head on his chest.  
  
*Let me be the one you call*  
  
*If you jump I'll break your fall*  
  
*Lift you up and fly away with you into the night*  
  
*If you need to fall apart*  
  
*I can mend a broken heart*  
  
*If you need to crash then crash and burn*  
  
*You're not alone*  
  
The song reminded Inuyasha about himself. He looked down at Kagome, her eyes closed. He didn't want this moment to end. He relaxed as he looked at her more. Growing more courage he wrapped his arms around her instead of letting them rest on her hips.  
  
*When you feel all alone*  
  
*And a loyal friend is hard to find*  
  
*You're caught in a one way street*  
  
*With the monsters in your head*  
  
*When hopes and dreams are far away and*  
  
*You feel like you can't face the day*  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tightly and leaned into Inuyasha. This moment was perfect being in the arms of the man that stole her heart. Yes this was perfect.  
  
*Let me be the one you call*  
  
*If you jump I'll break your fall*  
  
*Lift you up and fly away with you into the night*  
  
*If you need to fall apart*  
  
*I can mend a broken heart*  
  
*If you need to crash then crash and burn*  
  
*You're not alone*  
  
*Because there has always been heartache and pain*  
  
*And when it's over you'll breathe again*  
  
*You'll breathe again*  
  
Inuyasha's head rested on top of Kagome's head and inhaled her scent. The smell of sakura lifted his spirit and calmed his nerves. Never would he of thought that Kagome Higurashi would be this close to him.  
  
*When you feel all alone*  
  
*And the world has turned its back on you*  
  
*Give me a moment please*  
  
*To tame your wild, wild heart*  
  
Kagome felt his head on top of hers and his chest expand, as he smelled her. She followed suit and inhaled his scent. He smelt pretty good for all she could tell for she didn't have super smell as Inuyasha did. He smelt like the forest, not like the dirt and mud, but the sweet smell of pine and wild flowers.  
  
*Let me be the one you call*  
  
*If you jump I'll break your fall*  
  
*Lift you up and fly away with you into the night*  
  
*If you need to fall apart*  
  
*I can mend a broken heart*  
  
*If you need to crash then crash and burn*  
  
*You're not alone*  
  
Even as the song ended they didn't part. They stood there clinging to each other. Inuyasha moved Kagome slightly away from him so he could look into her bluish gray eyes.  
  
"Kagome I... I..." Inuyasha stuttered trying to find the words for how he felt. Kagome put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhhh. Just hold me for a little long. Please Inuyasha." Kagome snuggled into him and Inuyasha held her tightly to his chest.  
  
"Kagome. I have something I want to tell you." Inuyasha broke their contact once more.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took her over to the couch and sat down, patting the fabric next to him to tell her to do the same.  
  
"How long have we known each other?" He asked looking away.  
  
"About a three years now. Why?" Kagome took his face in her hands so she look him in the eyes.  
  
"Well over this year. I've well I've grown very fond of you." He looked her in the eyes. She looked slightly confused. "And well these feelings. Damn it I'm no good at these stupid emotions! Well what I'm trying to say Kagome is I...I...I love you." He squinted his eyes, waiting to be sat.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered. She dove into his chest so fast that it knocked most of the air out of his lungs. "Oh Inuyasha! I love you too." Tears flowed down her cheeks, but these weren't tears of sadness but of happiness. Inuyasha took her hands and kneeled on the ground.  
  
"This may be sudden and all but I want you to answer me truthfully." He looked into her eyes. They sparkled with happiness and life her smile could brighten the darkest of rooms. "Kagome Higurashi would be my mate." Kagome's face if it was possible changed from glee to pure happiness.  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha I will be your mate." She exclaimed. His lips were warm when they reached her lips. It was full of passion as his tongue pushed through her lips and played with her own tongue making Kagome weak at the knees. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed. There they fell asleep in each other's embrace.  
  
April exited the building and hoped into the Silver Ferrari convertible (FERRARI F360 MODENA SPIDER F1 to be more precise). She drove down the driveway onto the dirt rode soon coming to the highway heading towards a small café where she was suppose to meet for some business that he could make to due to the fact that he wasn't in the same country.  
  
She turned off the highway into the small town. The café that she was meeting his associate in was right in the middle of downtown. After a half hour of detours and one-way streets she turned into the parking lot of the small café.  
  
A lady greeted her at the door of the café. "Can I help you ma'am?"  
  
"Yes I have reservations for meeting an associate here."  
  
"Ah yes he has arrived. Allow me to take you to your booth ma'am."  
  
April followed the lady quietly, but when they made it to the table it was the last person she wanted to see. The lady saw the gazes between the two alone.  
  
"April."  
  
"Chrono."  
  
"It's nice to see you here, I guess you're Shippo's companion?"  
  
"Yes and why in hell are you his associate?"  
  
"Hmmm. Merely business that's all. Okay it involves some very expensive delectable, that he owns and I want."  
  
"Thought so. Filthy Bastard."  
  
"April this is strictly on business terms not personal terms agreed. So will you sit down and disgust this matter like civilized beings."  
  
April sat in the small booth feeling very uncomfortable at the close proximity.  
  
"So what is your offer and what do you want."  
  
"I want his estate in California. I am willing to pay 600 000 dollars." He rested his head on his crossed fingers.  
  
"Is that all you wanted? Jeesh Shippo could of dealt with this over the phone."  
  
"I also want all of its contents."  
  
"What the hell do you take me for? A complete idiot? There are contents in that house that cost more than the house itself."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We'll go to Shippo's house and call him from there." She stood up and turned towards the door. A smile flickered across Chrono's lips.  
  
"Just to let you know I am not happy about this! One wrong move and I'll kill you!" She walked out the door and into her car. "Well hurry up I don't have all day!"  
  
Chrono hopped into his Mercedes Benz (2002 Mercedes-Benz CLK-DTM) and followed April to Shippo's estate.  
  
Kagome awoke in Inuyasha's arms. How good it felt to be in his strong embrace. She turned so she could look into his face. He had fallen into a deep slumber and he looked so peaceful. Kagome's hands went up to his ears and rubbed them. A deep purring came from his chest. Causing Kagome to giggle, like the little schoolgirl she was.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Good mourning." He said meekly, his voice full of fatigue. Kagome glanced at the clock, 12:30. They had been asleep for two hours.  
  
"More like good afternoon." She answered back. His grasp loosened as he put his hands over his head and stretched, yawning letting Kagome to see his fangs.  
  
"I think we should get up now." Kagome said sitting up.  
  
"I don't wanna." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Oh come on you big puppy, you really don't want anyone to find us like this." She said getting up but Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back into bed.  
  
"Let 'em. Let them all know that Kagome Higurashi is my mate!"  
  
"Ah Inuyasha. Come on I'm hungry!" She exclaimed dashing off to the bathroom.  
  
"Okay than." He gave in, smiling at his new mate. Sure it was sudden but o- well he didn't have to worry about Kagome leaving him anymore. He tugged on his jeans and went to his room to get some clean cloths and to let Kagome do her own thing.  
  
Kagome shut the bathroom door behind her and slipped into the warm water. Her and Inuyasha... mates. That brought a smile to her lips. She stayed in the bath for 15 minutes before she forced herself out to get changed. She wore a light blue summer dress that hugged her upper body tightly but fell loosely to her knees when it reached her hips and a pair of light blue high heel sandals that tied up her calves. Her hair was back in a loose braid.  
  
When she emerged from her room Inuyasha's mouth hung wide as he stared at her in awe. She was extremely beautiful, especially in the eyes of Inuyasha. He held his arm out o her and she took it gracefully. They walked downstairs and headed for the backdoor, but were intersected by their butler.  
  
"I wouldn't go out there at this very moment if I were you." He said spreading his arms out in front of the large doors.  
  
"And why not." Inuyasha questioned clearly annoyed at the man who had interfered with them.  
  
"Milady is doing business." They looked at him questioningly, "Follow me."  
  
They followed him into the large living room, which had windows that looked over the back yard. He pointed to a small table next to the large pool. And there April was sitting with a man in a tan coat and had black hair. Kagome gasped when she recognized the man. Inuyasha looked at her curiosity plastered his face.  
  
"But why would she be doing business with Chrono?" Kagome asked the butler.  
  
"It is defiantly not on her free will. From what I have gathered she is selling him one of Milord's estates." Kagome nodded, but poor Inuyasha was farther behind than when he started.  
  
Kagome looked at him and said "Well I guess I'll explain." Kagome took him over to a couch and began talking about the whole 'April and Chrono' situation as she put it. She was almost finished when they heard yelling outside and they ran to the window.  
  
"YOU SAID THIS WAS STRICTLY BUSINESS! WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK I - ME THE PERSON WHO HATES YOU MORE THAN ANYHING IN THIS WORLD, WOULD WANT TO DATE YOU!" She turned on her heel and ran into the house. Chrono ran after her.  
  
"April wait, please." He yelled after her as they entered the house. The presence of Kagome and Inuyasha was oblivious to them.  
  
"No! I won't wait anymore. I've waited for too long. I trusted you for too long. No Chrono, no more waiting." April turned to him, holding back her tears. She would not show him that he had broken her. "Why don't you go back to your fiancé!"  
  
"But...But..." He stammered.  
  
"Don't 'but' me! I know she isn't dead. Shippo did a little look in on it and you want to know something. She is feeling better than she ever has except for the fact that her fiancé left her and her child without so much as a goodbye!" She yelled. That one hurt, she could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Oh but you don't understand. The child, guess what, not mine. And you want to know something else, her, that night I was drunk, her and I never had sex! We didn't even kiss or hold a hand!" He yelled at her. "So the reason I left without saying goodbye, was cause I was so pissed off when the real father told me what happened. I left that night knowing very well that, that lady took me from the woman I loved, the only woman I ever loved. So if you won't wait for me anymore, I am sorry."  
  
April was speechless. What if it was a trick just another lie? She couldn't stand it anymore! Her knees gave out and she cried more than she had since he left her. The silent tears ran down her face and the sobs were heard from throughout the house. She felt two rough but gentle hands cup her face and rub the tears away.  
  
"Don't cry April, I don't like it when you cry." He said his voice soothing and soft instead of the harsh voice that was yelling at her a moment ago.  
  
"I'm not the woman you loved 3 years ago. She died along with my heart. Now you want me to forgive you! I forgave you when you told me you woke up in my best friend's bed or that she may be having your child. I forgave YOU. But I won't forgive you for leaving me for HER. Just leave okay! I'll call you about the offer on the estate." April turned on her heel and walked upstairs.  
  
Chrono stood there for what seemed like hours. Finally his senses came beck to him and he pounded the wall.  
  
"Damn Bitch! Why should I care?" He whispered and left the house.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood there in each other's arms. Never had they seen anything like that.  
  
"I think I'll go talk to April." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome walked into April's room which was exactly like hers only silver with blue accents.  
  
"April." Kagome called quietly as she climbed the steps to the top floor. There on a heap of pillows and blankets was April, crying like the world was coming to an end. "Oh April, don't cry." Kagome ran over to her bed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but...but..." April inhaled and exhaled harshly.  
  
"It's okay. Inuyasha and I saw all of it. You know what we should go do something tonight like go site seeing or something." Kagome said bouncing up and down on the bed. April smiled.  
  
"Hey what about a hockey game! Toronto Maple leafs and The Calgary Flames are suppose to be playing tonight and in order to get to the Saddle-dome we have to go down through downtown!" April exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like fun!"  
  
That is it for this chapter everyone! Next time Inuyasha, Kagome and April go to the hockey game. FUN! 


	6. Everybody's Fool

April cleaned herself up and got dressed. She wore a denim skirt that went to her knees and a white blouse that hung out of her skirt, along with black bracelets that covered her wrists. She walked out of her room and descended down the stairs to where she met Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had tried to talk him into wearing a baseball hat only to fail so April insisted that they just tape his ears down, plus it would be better since the arena usually gets loud and would not hurt his sensitive ears.  
  
"Are we ready?" April asked as she grabbed car keys to the Mercedes convertible.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome exclaimed as she dragged Inuyasha out the door.  
  
They walked out to the small car and Kagome stopped looking at the car closely.  
  
"April, I know your intentions are good and all but unless there is an extra seat in the trunk we are one seat less." Kagome mentioned as April unlocked the car doors.  
  
"I know. Soooo you can sit on Inuyasha's lap on the highway and than you can sit on the ledge of the roof through downtown." April said pointing to the part of the roof that edges into the car.  
  
"If you're sure." Kagome said climbing in after Inuyasha blushing slightly.  
  
"Good. If we are settled than," April turned the keys and the car started.  
  
The drive on the highway had been interesting, fun but interesting. Inuyasha kept having the urge to jump out of the car and slash passing vehicles or growl at them. If it hadn't been for Kagome, he would have been long gone. Then April had the brilliant idea to turn on the stereo, which got Inuyasha growling loader. After Kagome talked to Inuyasha that the stereo was not going to hurt anyone, April was able to turn the stereo back on listening to tunes before they got into downtown.  
  
"Kagome you sit back there if you want." April said motioning to the back of the vehicle. Kagome wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp to sit on the edge of the roof.  
  
Inuyasha's head went back as he looked at the tall buildings. Each having to be at least 20 stories high.  
  
"Those are huge!" He exclaimed curiosity was on his face. He looked like a little boy who just found out that he could ride a bike. The look of wanting to know more to do more, to see more.  
  
"Their skyscrapers Inuyasha. Their like my house only a whole bunch stacked on top of each other." Kagome told him.  
  
As they kept driving the buildings got shorter and there was a lot greener until they came to a huge parking lot in which surrounded large buildings. April pointed to one that was entirely white and very much crowded. She directed them to stay close and to head for that building. April took them up a very long staircase and opened a door that had PRIVATE written on it.  
  
"These are Shippo's seats, whenever I'm here I come and hangout with my friends. You two take your seats and I'll go get something to eat." April exclaimed. They both nodded their heads and April headed to the concession stand.  
  
"Oh my GOD! April is that you!" exclaimed three voices from behind April. She spun around quickly and was relieved to find three of her oldest friends.  
  
"Amy, Tony, Phoenix! Why the hell are you guys here." April exclaimed running to a girl who had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wore punk clothing. They pulled each other into a tight embrace. "This is awesome."  
  
She turned to hug the guy standing to the right of Amy. "Tony my main man, how you been," standing on her tipsy toes she kissed him on the cheek. The man had short hair that was obviously not combed as much as it should be.  
  
"I see you haven't changed much, hey peanut head!" Exclaimed a guy with brown hair that passed his ears and it's length reached his chin his hair was clearly bleached. April walked up to him slowly and jumped into his arms. Phoenix had been her best guy friend since she could remember. He was like an older brother to her. Tears ran down her cheeks and Phoenix put his hand on the back of her head. "Shhh. I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too," April answered back barely above a whisper. She wiped away her tears and put a smile on. "How 'bout you guys come to Shippo's seats there some people I want you to meet!" April grabbed two of the three people hands and ran off to her seats.  
  
Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's arms when April barged in the doors with three new people. Inuyasha stood up quickly to attack but April waved her hands to tell him to stop.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome meet Amy, Tony and Phoenix!" She exclaimed pointing to each one. "These are some of my closest friends."  
  
"Not to mean her band members," piped up Amy.  
  
"And don't forget her groupies." Tony chirped.  
  
"PERVERT!" Amy and April yelled hitting him as hard as they could.  
  
"I see you have your own version of Miroku," committed Kagome. April and Kagome laughed but noticed that Inuyasha was in a glaring contest with Phoenix. "Inuyasha" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha brought Kagome close to him as Phoenix brought April close to him.  
  
"Stay away from him." The two men said in unison causing their glares to intensify.  
  
"He's Youkai." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"And he's a filthy half breed." Phoenix exclaimed.  
  
"Phoenix! How dare you! You act as if you are disgusted. So if you're disgusted by Inuyasha than your disgusted with me!" April exclaimed pulling herself out of his grip. "For your Information, Inuyasha has saved me and Kagome more than you could ever, well maybe only Kagome, anyways if you have a problem, then leave." Inuyasha had a triumph smile plastered on his face. "And don't you dare be smiling Inuyasha cause your turn is next.  
  
"April, look I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt." Phoenix exclaimed, his eyes full of hurt.  
  
"I know but don't act so disgusted about his blood. Now show them you guys they need to know." Grumbling Amy, Tony and Phoenix grabbed a leaf off their heads and revealed furry tails, pointy ears, and fox feet.  
  
"I should of known!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. "Everywhere I go there is Kitsunes, There's no escaping them!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Inuyasha act as if the world was going to end, but was interrupted when there was a light tapping at the door. Phoenix went and got a few swears were said and he opened the door wider to reveal the last person that any of them wanted to see... Chrono.  
  
"Yes and how may WE HELP you, SIR." April spat through gritted teeth.  
  
"I called the house and your butler said you were here. I came to talk about the house." He said walking into the room. "Or if this is a bad time we talk after."  
  
"Yes, this IS a bad time." April said, sitting back down in her seat. She heard the door shut and began to breathe normally, but when she heard rustling in the seat behind her, she began to panic. She turned around and saw Chrono settling down.  
  
"I said I won't talk about our business, but I never said I would leave." He said.  
  
The buzzer for the end of the first period went off and an announcer came onto the speaker.  
  
"Today we are having a special contest for those people who are brave enough to come up here and sing. So we are going to pick a seat number and you nod your head to tell us if you and three other people want to come sing for us."  
  
Great now we get to listen to people sing, just beautiful. April thought.  
  
"Section 299, Row 28, seat number 10!" The announcer's voice rang out over the rink.  
  
"April that's me!" Amy screamed. Tugging on April's, Phoenix's and Tony's shirts.  
  
"Oh but AMY!" They moaned in unison.  
  
"Oh come on it will be fun." She yelled. Inuyasha, Kagome and Chrono looked at the over excited teen.  
  
"Fine." They all gave in and made their way to the ice.  
  
A man came up to them and shook their hands.  
  
"So did you people ever played an instrument or sang before." The announcer asked.  
  
"Yeah!" piped up Amy. "We're in a band called 'Demonic' and I play the bass guitar, Tony plays keyboard, Phoenix plays drums and April is our lead singer, and she plays the electric guitar."  
  
"GREAT! We have instruments over there for you guys so just set yourselves up." The man said and went over to talk to the announcer, who repeated everything they just said.  
  
The four of them walked out on the ice where there was instruments and a mini stage.  
  
"Hey everyone!" April spoke into the microphone. A loud cheering was heard from the stands. "We are going to play one of my favorites tonight. I would like to dedicate it to my X-boyfriend. It's called Everybody's fool by Evanescence!"  
  
Tony started the song by playing a light tune on the keyboard and strumming a soft chord on her guitar that was joined by Phoenix on the drums and soon interrupted by April and Amy on guitar,  
  
(AN- ~Blah~ is April, *Blah* is April and Amy, `blah` is Amy.)  
  
~Perfect by nature~ ~Icons of self indulgence~ ~Just what we all need ~ ~More lies about a world that~  
  
*Never was and never will be*  
  
'Have you no shame don't you see me` *You know you've got everybody fooled*  
  
~Look here she comes now~ ~Bow down and stare in wonder ~ ~Oh how we love you ~ ~No flaws when you're pretending ~ ~But now I know she~  
  
*Never was and never will be*  
  
`You don't know how you betrayed me ` *And somehow you've got everybody fooled*  
  
`Without the mask where will you hide`  
  
`Can't find yourself lost in your lie`  
  
~I know the truth now~  
  
~I know who you are~  
  
~And I don't love you anymore~  
  
*It never was and never will be*  
  
*You don't know how you betrayed me * *Somehow you've got everybody fool fooled*  
  
*It never was and never will be * ~You're not real and you can't save me ~ *Somehow now you're everybody's fool*  
  
April looked away and finished the song off with a few chords of her guitar. The cheers from the crowd were immense. The members of Demonic could not believe the attention they were getting.  
  
All four of them arrived back to their seats with pats on their backs and many people asked for their autographs. Kagome came up and congratulated them.  
  
"You should have seen the look on Chrono's face April. I think dedicating that song to him hurt his ego a little too much." She said.  
  
"Well he deserved it!" Amy yelled, causing everybody to look at her in a funny way. "Sorry."  
  
The game hadn't been very interesting and ended up being a tie game. When everybody got home, they welcomed the comfort of their beds and the relaxation of sleep. Only one out of the three could sleep. She tossed and turned as images and memories flashed in her mind.  
  
April rolled out of her bed and landed gracefully on her feet. She walked silently across the room and pulled a box out of her closet. She went over and sat on her bed looking through the contents of the box. Pictures and momentous littered the box. Many were of her and her family, but some were of friends. She giggled as she came across a junior high picture. They had been allowed to pose however they wanted, People were making faces and doing completely stupid things but over in the corner of the front row was her in Chrono's arms. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes but she refused to cry she had made a decision that she would not shed any more tears for him. The picture symbolized so many things. Friendship, Joy and her first year with Chrono and the year she had been attacked. She smiled as she remembered the day she met Chrono.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The snow glittered as the sun shone on it. The day was gorgeous, there was no winter wind and the cold air didn't affect April as she walked to her school. Thoughts ran through her head as she tried to decode everything that had happened to her in the last month. She was so deep into thought she never noticed the large piece of ice in her path. She slipped on it and never had time to act. Her eyes squinted as she anticipated the pain of colliding with the ground, but it never came. Instead a pair of strong arms caught her, She tilted her head back and met a pair of dark green eyes that took her breathe away, The person stood her up so they could see each other much better.  
  
"You should be more careful, you don't want to get hurt." He said.  
  
"Uhuh." April answered.  
  
"Chrono and you are?" He put his hand out and April took it gingerly.  
  
"April"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April smiled. She missed those days of being a careless teenager. However, those days were gone and as her mother said, 'It's all water under the bridge.'  
  
April put the box on her nightstand and snuggled into her sheets hoping that sleep would soon takeover.  
  
TA-DA! All done this chapter. Sorry if that was a bit of a long wait but I've been working on another Fiction. Sorry I know I should finish one before I start another but I have to express myself! BYE BYE For now! 


	7. Long Lost Love

Morning came and the birds sang their daily songs. April moaned and turned to her side trying to block the sun from her eyes, but she miserable failed. Giving into the sun she sat up in her bed and stretched. Her eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light.  
  
"About time you woke up." Said a male voice sitting in a chair across from April's bed.  
  
April stood up quickly and took a defensive stance. "What you want!"  
  
"Calm down. Jeeze I swear you are just like Mom."  
  
"Mom?" April asked as she got her vision back she finally realized who it was. "Oi. Dammit J.J. you scared me shitless a moment ago."  
  
"Better watch your language Sis. Moms downstairs." He said getting up and dusting himself off. She could see how much he had grown since she last saw him. His hair was a dark brown and his facial features were maturer. His chest was bust and his shoulders were very square. He wore a pair of heavy baggy pants and a black T-shirt that showed off his torso.  
  
"I'll be right down," she said motioning towards the door.  
  
April had spent a half-hour choosing the perfect outfit to wear. She finally chose a pair of black cargo pants and a light blue tank top, but unlike most of her tank tops this one showed A LOT of skin. Instead of it covering her entire torso, it had two triangles that covered most of her chest and had fabric that fell loosely from it to cover the rest of her torso. She knew her mother would have a fit especially when she saw her tattoo. It was a red rose on her right shoulder. The final touch was a locket that had a huge diamond on it and was the shape of a heart. On the back, it said in Japanese kanji, 'love will always prevail'. She wasn't going to wear it for it was a reminder of Chrono for he was the one who had given it to her. However, it went perfect with her outfit and for some reason, whenever she wore it she felt safe, at home almost.  
  
She slowly descended down the and when she saw her mother in the corner of her eye she jumped over the railing and ran to her open arms.  
  
"Hey mama."  
  
"Hey sweetie. And may I ask what ARE YOU wearing." She said struggling to keep her temper under control.  
  
"Nothing. It's been a while." She said trying to change the subject.  
  
"April I saw you at the airport. Now what are you..." She stopped immediately when something caught her attention. She swung her daughter around and looked at her tattoo. "AND WHEN DID YOU GET THIS!"  
  
By this time Inuyasha had been downstairs with his ears against his head obviously, he had jumped out of bed cause he was still tying up his pants.  
  
"Would you people shut the hell up." He yelled at them. Amazingly, he spoke it in English. He walked up to April, J.J. and their mother. He pointed a finger accusingly at them.  
  
"My, my, my April I thought you killed Youkai, not screw them." Said a female figure that had just walked in the front hallway from the living room. Inuyasha's mouth fell to the ground and April marched up to the woman.  
  
"Now listen here THEO! I did not screw him for he has a mate. Man I have no clue what my brother sees in you."  
  
"Really. So where's Shippo, I bet he had a good night, hmmm?" She said inching towards April.  
  
"Get out." April said calmly.  
  
"Oh no. I am not going, this ain't your house. I can stay here as long as I want."  
  
"I SAID GET OUT," April screamed. "That is my final warning. You know what I do to Youkai that disobey me." April said pointing to the door.  
  
"Well good bye." Theo said running to the door.  
  
"Kami-Sama! The woman is a..." April began  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, you know your brother likes her," Her mother said. "So who is that?" She asked pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"Mom this is Inuyasha and the girl up there on top of the steps is Kagome. This is my Mother Kimberly Nannette." She said motioning to her mother.  
  
"I didn't know your last name was Nannette, April" Kagome said.  
  
"It's not. I was forced to take my father's name, Sakura. My parents are divorced." April spat out towards her mother.  
  
"You can't hate me forever April." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama. It was a long night. It sure as hell is not your fault it was his decision to what he did and I will hate him for it forever! Look how bout while Inuyasha and Kagome get dressed we get caught up." She said showing her mother into the living room.  
  
The rest of the mourning went smoothly, they all had breakfast together and even had some tea, although Inuyasha wasn't to humane towards it.  
  
"Alright me and Shippo have one last surprise." April said to Inuyasha and Kagome while her mother and brother were taking dishes into the kitchen. "We leave to go back to Japan in five more days or so. SO Shippo thought it would be a good idea for me to take you guys up to the mountains and we can go snowboarding or skiing. PLUS there is a hot spring that is way cool."  
  
The look on Kagome's face showed April that she was so excited that she could wet her self, but Inuyasha was utterly confused.  
  
"Skiing, Snowboarding?" He asked the confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"It's a winter sport we like to do." Kagome explained.  
  
"So I'll take you two to buy equipment and then we can go bikini shopping for me and Kagome for the hot springs." April added being so excited too. "But there is a second part to this surprise."  
  
Kagome look shocked, "No April you have done so much already."  
  
"Nonsense." She said as the doorbell rang. "Well come on I'll show you."  
  
April dragged the Honyou and Miko out into the main hall to meet the butler bringing in bags and other supplies. There on top of all of it was a huge boomerang and a monk's staff. Kagome's smile widened as two figures walked in the house.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! But how?" Kagome said running up to the stunned figures. "You can only get through the well if your connected to me somehow or if you..."  
  
"Have a shikon jewel shard." Shippo cut in as he walked in to the house. "Here." He said tossing Kagome her chunk of jewel. "The one around your neck is a fake. Should keep a better eye on it Kagome. " Kagome tugged the one off of her neck and examined it, noticing it was just a chunk of glass. Inuyasha was so mad he was spiting.  
  
"What gave you the right to come up to Kagome and take her shards!" He spat out at Shippo.  
  
"He may not have, but what about me." April said. Inuyasha spun around the fury evident in his eyes. Kagome went up to him and slid his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, for I know Youkai-especially dog Youkai- don't like others close to their mates but..."  
  
"MATE!" Miroku and Sango yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome shot deadly glares at April.  
  
"Oops?" She innocently said bringing her hand to her mouth to cover it partially.  
  
"Mate?" Miroku and Sango asked again.  
  
"I'm digging my own grave," April said to herself aloud. "Yes it happened the first day we got here. They didn't even wait for half a day."  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a wink and a wry smile crept over his monk features. Inuyasha shot him back a glare of daggers causing to turn his head. April's mom and brother came out of the kitchen to join them.  
  
"I heard screaming and..." Her mother started but was soon cut off by a certain monk coming up to her and grabbing her hands in his. Please no. Do not do what I think you are going to do. April thought to her self.  
  
"Would you care to bare my child." Miroku asked, but was swept off his feet quicker than anyone could blink. Inuyasha placed Miroku back on his feet on the farthest side of the room. He knew if he hadn't stop Miroku before it got too far he would certainly of died.  
  
"Oi Monk I don't think you should flirt with that particular woman." Inuyasha said.  
  
"And why not?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"Cause she's April's Mother." Inuyasha pointed out. Miroku's eyes grew large and moved slowly over to the fuming April. Realizing the trouble Miroku was in Shippo thought it would be a good time to pipe up.  
  
"Why don't you show them their rooms April" Shippo asked.  
  
"Fine." April said through clenched teeth.  
  
The morning went on without any particular events happening. April had calmed down and had let Miroku go with just a warning. Although when April realized that she had to take all five of them shopping in her two seat Ferrari she thought of a new plan. Shippo's Limousine!  
  
They piled into the large vehicle one by one. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, but Miroku was left in one secluded corner of the vehicle for April and Sango sat as far from him as possible. A small ringing filled the car and April dove for her large purse pulling out a silver box.  
  
"Hello." April said as she pulled it to her ear. Inuyasha was confused not only did he not understand what she was saying but the little silver object next to her ear was unrecognizable. "Yeah... Oh I'm taking Kagome, Inuyasha and some other people shopping and yeah... Sure we'll meet you at the swimwear store... Bu-bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh Amy. She's going to meet us at the swim store." April said, but was soon surprised as Inuyasha snatched her cell phone from her hand.  
  
"What is this?" He asked poking at it.  
  
"It's like a phone," April said. His confusion still did not leave his face.  
  
"You can talk to people on it." Kagome said.  
  
"Is it by some sort of magic?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Kagome said.  
  
They arrived at a small building in the middle of the city and walked into it. There were snowboards and skis everywhere and April and Kagome were bombarded by questions.  
  
"OKAY!" April yelled over the muffled questions. "There are two things you can do. Skiing which you strap two pieces of wood to your feet and use two poles to push yourself. Or there is snowboarding where you strap your feet to one piece of wood." April explained to their comprehension.  
  
"And why the hell would you do that?" Inuyasha asked,  
  
"Why else dog-boy. It's fun." April said. She turned to Kagome for some help.  
  
"Well if you ask me I think they should do skiing. Inuyasha may be able to snowboard but I think skiing would be easier." Kagome said. April nodded her head and took everyone over to the skiing section. April and Kagome fitted everyone with boots and skis, along with other necessary equipment.  
  
"Okay now we are done with you people, I would like to go pick up a snowboard for me." April said dragging them over to the snowboarding section. It took her as long to pick out one snowboard as it had taken all four of them to pick out skis.  
  
"Why the hell does it take you so long?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Inuyasha I believe you should leave April-Sama alone." Sango said.  
  
"Leave the bitch alone, Sango she can stand up for herself," Inuyasha said. Everyone squinted in anticipation for all hell to break loose, but it never came. They sighed when they realized April was too distracted by a cute boy at the counter.  
  
"HE IS SO CUTE!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled Sango over to the counter.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and felt Miroku's hand pat his shoulder. "What am I? Fucking invisible!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"The female species are very particular and hard to understand my friend, only a professional can understand them," Miroku said turning to look at three females behinds as they leaned over the counter to listen to the guy.  
  
"And let me guess, you understand them?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the monk's perverted stare. "Don't answer that. And take your eyes off of my mates ass!"  
  
Miroku tore his gaze away as a skiing pole became very interesting and he began to examine it. Stupid Monk! Inuyasha thought.  
  
The group of five walked downs the street, towards the swimwear shop.  
  
"Can you believe that discount that guy gave us!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I know he is a sorry ass!" April yelled at the top of her lungs causing passerby's to stare at her.  
  
"You two shouldn't have used him like that." Sango said as serious as she could but failed as they all burst out laughing.  
  
"That guy was almost as perverted as Miroku!" Kagome said aloud as she looked forward.  
  
"Oh man! He was looking down my shirt the WHOLE time." April said.  
  
"Really!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"No!" Sango asked stunned.  
  
"Yep! At least he wasn't groping me. It was somewhat funny though. Did you see the determination in his eyes to try to keep them off my chest. He tried so herd but failed!" The three of the giggled like little girls.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku gapped at their conversation. They were actually laughing about a man looking down their shirts and flirting with them. Inuyasha was so going to give Kagome a piece of his mind when they got back to Shippo's house.  
  
"Maybe in this time woman don't MIND to have someone look down their shirts." Miroku thought aloud as a perverted smile crossed his features.  
  
"Monk!" Inuyasha hissed, making sure to get his warning across. Miroku removed his smile but did nothing to do make his perverted thoughts dissipate.  
  
They walked up to another small shop that had bathing suits, bikinis, swim shorts and other swimming gear as such.  
  
"Are you sure we should bring Miroku in here?" Kagome asked,  
  
"As long as Sango is in arms reach we should be okay." April said pushing the doors open and shoving her friends in.  
  
Amy met them at the door and before they knew it, they were in the changing rooms trying on swimwear that Amy had picked out for them. The boy's sat at the bottom of a stage that extended out from the change rooms.  
  
"So you got into this too." Phoenix asked. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in answer.  
  
"No worries men you are in for a treat. Oh by the way I'm Tony and this is Phoenix." Tony extended his hand to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku." He said taking Tony's hand. In addition, turned to a dark haired figure next to Phoenix.  
  
"Oh and that's Chrono." Tony pointed out.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha spat at them,  
  
"Don't look at us. It was Amy's idea she's trying to be matchmaker." Phoenix answered obviously not pleased.  
  
"What do you mean we're in for a treat?" Miroku asked Tony.  
  
"You'll see." Was all he said for the first of the four rooms opened and out came Amy.  
  
She wore a black bikini that was held together by strings and would fall apart if it were out under a little bit of pressure. Miroku and Tony's eyes bugged out of their heads, as she turned around and found that she was wearing a thong. The other three shut their eyes and turned their heads.  
  
"For heaven's sake Amy put some clothes on." Phoenix grimaced. She huffed and turned back to her room as another door open. This time stepped out Sango who wearing a tank top bathing suit that had long shorts. It was something you would see a tomboy wear. It was light blue with dark blue flowers. Miroku was disappointed that it covered so much skin but was happy that it still showed a lot of skin. The boys clapped their approval and Sango turned back to her room.  
  
Next was Kagome she was wearing a bikini that covered a lot more skin than Amy's earlier choice, for it had a long tie around skirt and thin fabric hanging from the bottom of the bikini top. It was a light purple and had kanji on it. On each triangle of her bikini there was a single kanji reading puppy love. Inuyasha's jaw dropped as she spun around. On her hip, you were able to see the healing cut on her hip in which Inuyasha had marked her as his mate.  
  
"You like?" She asked him seductively.  
  
"Very" he said.  
  
She turned and skipped back to her room. Finally April stepped out and earned the eyes of all of the men. She had a white bikini top that had pink Hawaiian flowers on it but was made out of think enough so when it was wet it would not be see-through. Her bottoms were long shorts that reached the bottom of her knees and matched her top. She walked out to the men turning many shades of red. Then her eyes met those of Chrono and she turned away from his eyes immediately but she could feel his stare fall on her locket. Shit! I forgot to take it off. She mentally slapped herself. She turned for the men but something caught Inuyasha and Miroku's attention but they decided to wait until later.  
  
This fashion show lasted for a while and everyone went to the front counter to pay for their items and head home, but not until after Amy' had convinced April into inviting everyone over for supper including Chrono. April wanted to say no but knew that she would never hear the end of it.  
  
"I don't believe they talked me into doing this." April complained as she looked for a dress.  
  
"April you agreed to it so stop complaining" Kagome said tired of her complaining and decided to help the overstress girl choose out a dress to wear to supper. "How 'bout this one?"  
  
"No too blah." April said. Kagome looked confused at her answer but pushed it aside as Sango emerged from the closet holding a gown in her hands.  
  
"How about this?" She asked holding it up against April.  
  
"You know what that may just work." April said taking it in her hands and standing in front of her mirror with Kagome and Sango looking over her shoulders. The girls nodded and headed to their rooms to prepare for the evening.  
  
I wonder what Chrono will think of this. April wondered but her reverie was broken as the doorbell rang. She finished with her makeup and slowly descended down the stairs.  
  
Chrono was very nervous, for what reason it was unknown to him. He had that feeling in his stomach where it felt like you had thousands of butterflies fluttering in there. But why? Why was he so nervous, him a missionary afraid of hanging around with a bunch of lower level people? He had done this ton of times when him and April were going out. Hmmm.... April that could be the source of his troubles. The women had him tied around her finger although she didn't notice it.  
  
He walked into the large hallway awaiting the other guests and hosts. Inuyasha and Miroku were in deep conversation as they walked down the stairs. Although Chrono had only met the Monk, he knew he was up to no good. An imbecile could see that with the smirk on his face and the blush on Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head towards Chrono. For some reason, Inuyasha felt that he should trust him, although why he was not sure. However, Inuyasha decided that Chrono was not a man to turn your back on. The two men stood next to Chrono waiting for the arrival of the other hosts.  
  
Miroku's mouth fell open as he caught sight of Sango. She walked as gracefully down the stairs as she could due to the fact that this was the first time she had ever wore high heels. She wore an off orange tube top that showed a lot of cleavage and a lot of her stomach and hung on very tightly. The gown started at the middle of her waist and hugged her legs that had a slit in it which crawled up a far way, with a matching pair of high heel sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a series of braids pins and other things as such to make a very complicated bun. Never in his wildest dreams did Miroku ever think Sango would wear something like this. She had always worn her Kimono or exterminators suit. Maybe this was a side she never showed to them before but always had. He decided to take advantage of this opportunity.  
  
"Lady Sango you look... I'm lost for words you so beautiful." He stammered.  
  
"Thank-you" Sango blushed slightly and took his extended arm to stand next to Inuyasha who was looking up just as stunned as Miroku was.  
  
There came a graceful and beautiful Kagome. She wore a black halter-top that tied up behind her neck leaving her back and stomach exposed. She also wore a black skirt that reached her knees and a pair of high heels boots that crawled up her calf. She blushed at Inuyasha's stunned look.  
  
"So?" She asked as she walked up to him. His arms creped around her waist and brought her close to him so he could inhale her scent.  
  
"Absolutely stunning. But why so much skin." He asked seductively as he nibbled at her neck.  
  
"Hmmmm... Inuyasha..." She moaned as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Okay you two that's enough." An annoyed Chrono called to them. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at him blushing madly.  
  
"Well that was a first," said a female voice from the stairs. Everyone averted their gaze and was stunned by April. Her dress was a brilliant white and hugged her form, the top of it was like a bikini showing a lot of cleavage and a bareback, fabric hug from it and clung to her body. Her white high heel sandals had laces that crawled up her calves. To top all of it off she wore her locket, which Chrono had given her, and a thick white bracelet that covered most of her wrist.  
  
"Wow, you look great in that dress!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Sango. You two look great too." She answered. Her gaze slowly met Chrono's. She sighed how much she wanted to be in his arms at that moment. Just as she thought of jumping into his arms and forgetting the past the door flung open. There stood a very exhausted Amy.  
  
"Come on you peoples we got a reservation at Love on Main." She exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't we going to eat her." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Of course not!" Amy said. She followed Kagome's glare and noticed that it landed on Inuyasha's ears. "No worries doll that is completely fixable."  
  
They set out only a little while after, having Amy try to figure out the concealment spell that she used on herself and the men. They all hoped into a rather large limousine and headed to Love on Main. April kept looking over to Chrono to find out that he was doing the exact same thing. She discontinued this action in fear that he may notice.  
  
Love on Main was the most expensive place in the city but they didn't mind at all. Amy had actually gotten them private seats next to the balcony. Once they ordered what they wanted April stood up and claimed that she needed fresh air.  
  
"I'll go check on her." Chrono volunteered and ran to the balcony before anyone could protest.  
  
"He's weird isn't he?" Tony half-asked and half announced.  
  
"April?" Chrono asked as he stepped through the doors.  
  
"Yes?" April asked as she turned around to look him in the eyes. "It's been a long time since we actually talked one on one hasn't it? Well without us at each others throats."  
  
"Yea a very long time. So what have you been up to?" He asked trying to divert the conversation from the past.  
  
"Nothing much, well nothing that I couldn't handle. I've actually found a trait I really enjoy." April announced.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Assignation!" April exclaimed.  
  
"Oh April." Chrono said in a saddened voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You used to be so nice you didn't even dare to hurt a fly." He said.  
  
"Yeah but one event can change a person." She diverted her eyes to the sky. "Chrono?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you leave me for her?" April asked as she struggled to keep her tears at bay.  
  
"April I never left you for her. I left you so you wouldn't be hurt." He said.  
  
"That is the biggest bunch of Bull Shit I have ever heard, I would have been okay if you stayed but no." April yelled in his face tears forcing their way out if her eyes. "NO! You had to leave me and let me struggle to my feet ALONE. You weren't there when I needed you the most. Now I'm a person I never wanted to be. I kill people to get what I want. Do you think I wanted to be this way?"  
  
"I am so sorry April." Chrono said.  
  
"NO Chrono. I'm sorry but that's not good enough anymore, it's been too long. You don't understand the pain I went through. That I am still going through." April turned and looked him in the eyes. "I LOVED YOU and I still do..." She whispered but Chrono heard and pulled her tightly into him.  
  
"April, I know sorry isn't good enough but I love you and I want you to know that I would never, ever do that to you again. I was young and foolish back than, I didn't know who to deal with my problems but I'm different now and I will never do that mistake again. I love you more than anything and there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you." He brought his head sown so he could kiss her and smiled when she kissed back just as passionately.  
  
They heard muffled cheers from the restaurant. They slowly took their gaze off each other and turned to the doors to find that they had an audience. Not just their friends but also the whole restaurant. They blushed brightly and began to walk back to their table.  
  
Sorry for the wait peoples been very, very busy hope you enjoyed! 


	8. The Differance of Love and Hate

"Truth or Dare!" Kagome yelled over the slightly drunken crowd. They had spent most of the night at the restaurant but decided to go back to Shippo's house and have a 'few' drinks.  
  
"Yeah." Amy squeaked, the most drunk of everyone.  
  
"Me first!" Sango volunteered. She remembered this game from when Kagome had taught them back in the feudal Era. "Okay ummm. Kagome!"  
  
"Dare. " Kagome exclaimed. She knew she could trust Sango right?  
  
"Okay! Show us your mark!" She yelled leaning forward. Kagome eyed her and looked at Inuyasha who nodded.  
  
"I guess." She flipped her head forward and flipped her hair over so they could see the Kanji mark that had been placed on her neck. It read beloved wife.  
  
"Now the other one" Sango exclaimed clapping her hands and gulping down more brandy.  
  
"You didn't say marks you said mark!" Kagome exclaimed blushing slightly at the mention of the other mark. Disappointed glares caught her attention and she sighed. She brought the rim of her dress down slightly to show a bite mark. She blushed ten shades of red before she pulled her dress back up.  
  
"Your turn!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Hmmmm... Okay Tony!" Kagome exclaimed pointing towrds the slightly scared man. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"ummmm.... Truth?"  
  
"Okay what is your hobby?" she asked everyone looked at her not understanding why she would ask such an easy question.  
  
"ballroomdancingandcollectingpinkbunnyrabbits." He mumbled.  
  
"What?" Kagome teased muffling her laughter.  
  
"I TONY MAQUES LIKES TO BALL ROOM DANCE AND COLLECT PINK BUNNY RABITS!"  
  
"You have to be joking!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"No! I can't help it I lived with five girls for most of my life." He blushed.  
  
"Whatever. I knew this since I met you now on with the game" April said as she gulped down a bottle of bear which had no affect on her.  
  
"Miroku!" Tony said turning to the monk.  
  
"Dare," The monk exclaimed sticking his chest out proudly.  
  
"If say so dude. I dare you to truthfully tell Sango how you feel about her and kiss her." Tony yelled. He had over heard a conversation between Kagome and April a while back and remember them saying that they loved each other but were afraid to admit it.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Miroku asked. Tony shook his head. "Well Sango you see since the day we met I well... I how should I put this?"  
  
"Get out with it already." Phoenix yelled.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Miroku yelled and kissed her before she could react. But as he was about to draw away Sango grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, therefore creating a make out session between the two.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Chrono yelled.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking" Sango said to cover up her embarrassment.  
  
"My turn!" Miroku exclaimed. "April!"  
  
"Truth." She said calmly.  
  
"What is your darkest secret?" Miroku asked. At this everyone moved forward to listen.  
  
"You can not tell anybody about this understand! "She exclaimed. Everyone nodded and promised not to tell. "You see just over a year and a half ago there was a law passed that only affected Youkai and Honyous. If you were not a registered Youkai or Honyou you were murdered. And if you had done something horrible in the past you were marked.  
  
"Well just when this was passed I had became an assassin and I found that I was very good at it only I had no heart I would kill anything and anyone that got in my way. Well you see I didn't want to register because of family reasons so I took a place of another Honyou, which I had killed. Anyway I was doing this job for this guy and I was shooting at these guys what I had not noticed was that a little girl had wondered far from her home and was heading towards the fight. I should have seen her but I didn't and I shot her killing her instantly. The men that I was trying to kill fled. I remember picking the little girl up in my hands and began to cry. Agents from the government came and took me to a place were Youkai and Honyou are held in cement cells and are marked for their crimes." April brought her right hand up which had the thick white bracelet on it. She slowly took it off and turned her hand over. There on her underarm was a dark black kanji mark, which had a thin piece of skin over it. It looked like it hurt to touch and was even more painful to get.  
  
"This is my worst secret. This mark, a daily reminder of what I did." April said solemnly. A pair of strong arms brought her into an embrace.  
  
"How did they make it under the skin?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's very painful. The worst pain I ever felt. I much rather take ten pullets to the chest then think about it. First, they inject poisons into your system that slows your healing ability than they burn the skin. After wards they slowly scrap away the abused skin and put the mark on. However, the feeling was different it wasn't like most tattoos. It stung horrible. They slowly pinched the skin until it absorbed the black ink. They left you alone for a couple hours just enough for some skin to heal over it than they pore more poisons on your arm to keep it from ever healing." April said. "It hurts to even touch it. It will never heal fully." She fingered the mark.  
  
"That's horrible." Kagome and Sango exclaimed.  
  
"How come I never heard of this over the news before." Kagome asked.  
  
"It's a federation that only high government officials and Youkai or Honyou know of. They are extremely secretive." Chrono explained.  
  
"It's made just like a normal government with legislative council, executive council and an governor." Phoenix explained. Although Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were unsure of what they were they were able to gather that the Governor was the highest rank.  
  
"Who's the Governor?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My father." April said bowing her head in shame.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Inuyasha said going over the information she just gave him. "You're a Honyou that has been 'tattooed' or 'marked' because you 'accidentally' killed a human child. Than your father is a governor of a secret government that hates and wants to destroy anyone with Youkai blood." April nodded her head. "Well I thought my life was fucked up."  
  
"Thanks for your support Dog-Boy." April said dryly sarcasm dripping off of each syllable.  
  
"Glad to be of service." Inuyasha said slyly. Kagome smacked him over the head.  
  
"Enough questions. This is a game of truth and dare therefore it is my turn." April exclaimed placing her hands in front of her face to make all quiet. "So who will be my next victim? PHOENIX!" She jumped in front of the boy scaring him silly. The boy looked so scared that they thought he was going to wet himself. April's grin turned evil making the boy scrunch up as small as possible. He knew either way she was going to humiliate him. Everyone looked at the two oddly. How could someone so calm and collected be so frightened by such a simple gesture was oblivious to them.  
  
"Truth or dare?" April asked letting each word role off her tongue slowly and slyly.  
  
"Um... a... DARE!" Phoenix squinted at the smug look on April's face.  
  
"Well let me see..." April looked deep in thought all though the smirk never left her face. She turned to him slowly and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned towards her and turned as white as a ghost when she whispered into his ear. The whisper was so low that even Inuyasha couldn't hear it. Phoenix nodded slowly.  
  
"Phoenix will do his dare later in the mourning." April said calmly as the smirk dissipated from her lips. "Your turn."  
  
"Well..."  
  
The game went on into the early hours of the mourning. Everyone finally went to bed when April announced that it was a school night. Puzzled and unsure of her announcement everyone went to bed and fell victim to a dreamless sleep. Well all except two...  
  
April tossed and turned in her bed. Unable to sleep. For some reason she was having the weirdest sensation that she was being watched but no matter how much she tried she couldn't wake up from her sleep. Her dreams were plagued with horrible nightmares and memories. She kept having flashbacks of the time that Chrono left her. Although, this was a nightly ritual in which she would wake up and fall back to sleep, it seemed more vivid than ever, and was unable to make her self arouse from the deep sleep.  
  
Chrono watched April toss and turn in her bed. He knew he was causing her uneasiness yet he could not make his body get up and shake the young women. He knew she sensed him watching her for he always did. Why she had not wakened up was oblivious to him though. He longed to hold her in his arms and to kiss her, but he knew that she would not allow that to happen. Although they had kissed on the balcony at the restaurant, he knew she was intoxicated before she had arrived. He knew he had hurt her dearly and in order for her to forgive would take a miracle. His reverie was interrupted by a small whimper from April. She tossed and turned violently tossing silent words. He moved closer to hear the words that she called out only to hear his name be called out.  
  
"No... Chrono... Don't leave me... Not again... You promised me... You said you cared for me... I trusted you... I believed you... I let you into my heart again... You broke it yet again... I said I..." She stopped as she sat up quickly and her eyes shot open. Her heart pounded in her ears, It was another dream only more vivid than anything she had ever experienced. She scanned the room and stooped as her hazel eyes met those of green.  
  
"April?" He asked worry evident in his words. Had she been talking out in her slumber?  
  
"Oh umm... Chrono what are you doing here?" She stammered.  
  
"I ummm... Couldn't sleep and I needed to ask you if you had any... Toilet paper that's it! I ran out of toilet paper." Chrono answered.  
  
"That was the lamest excuse ever. Tony even comes up with better ones than that." April said.  
  
"What were you talking about in your dream?" Chrono asked although he knew the answer too well.  
  
"Flashbacks. Past memories of betrayal and pain, that is all." April said anger engulfed her words.  
  
"I heard my name April and I know too well that it was that day I left. But that was so long ago! You have to forgive me April." He exclaimed.  
  
"I have to forgive no one." She spat.  
  
"But what about that kiss at the..."  
  
"That kiss was nothing more than lust."  
  
"Well if that's the way you think of it then explain the desperation and sorrow in your voice when you were dreaming?"  
  
"It was a dream a flashback if you may." April turned her head. "I have never cared for a man more than I had to. I have not let another man in my life due to the sheer fear of being hurt. Do you think I want to be this way? I never feared men the way I do now. I know that some day I shall marry and have children but what if that man hurts me too? I can only be shattered so many times. I fear the next time I am hurt I shall loose all. I have no trust, no belief, no hope, nor a heart. The thing in my chest is stone cold. I was never this way Chrono, NEVER!" She was sobbing at this point she never wanted to talk to him like this but once she started she couldn't stop.  
  
"I am so sorry, April. I never meant to hurt you this bad. I thought if I just left it would save us pain in the long run." He exclaimed but was interrupted by a now enraged girl.  
  
"Cause less pain. Chrono you leaving me with nothing but I'm sorry is the worst than sitting there in explaining the reasons to your departure. I may have forgiven you, I may have forgotten of it. But not till now did I realize how much I regretted not going after you." She giggled lightly. "Grandmamma always said to never regret what you do just to forget the bad memories, to forget all that was done and is unable to be undone. However no matter what wisdom she handed to me she never told me that these forgotten regrets would come back to haunt me. Chrono you did not and still don't understand how much I love you!" April clamped her hand over her mouth once she realized what she said. Chrono eyes widened.  
  
"I now realize that I cause you great pain. But I want you to realize that I love you too, and nothing can change that. I'll leave now." He turned and began to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Chrono, can I ask you a favor?" April asked unsure.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Could you stay here? Please incase the nightmares come back it's just that I'm so lonely and I need someone close."  
  
"Of course." He walked up the steps silently and sat down in his chair.  
  
"Actually could you sleep right here." She patted the bedding next to her pulling it back so he could get in. He slowly walked to the bed and slipped in, unsure of what to do.  
  
April snuggled into his arms. His scent calmed her as did the warm heat radiating off his muscular body.  
  
"Chrono what I said earlier, I lied. That kiss wasn't lust it was love." April said before falling asleep in Chrono's arms.  
  
"I know April. I know..." He whispered and pulled a strand of hair from her face. Now that he looked closely he noticed how much she had changed in the past while. Her face had thinned and her lips became a cherry red and had become fuller. Even with her eyes closed he knew they held much more wisdom than they once did. He brought her hand up to his face and examined her long tender fingures. Indeed, she had changed very much since the last time they held each other. He knew however, that she was not the women he had knew, he knew that she had killed therefore, surrendering her innocents and for some reason he had a feeling that it was his fault that, that had happened. He never wanted to leave her especially for that woman. He hatted that women with a passion, he could have killed her when he found out that the child was not his and that he had left a life that he loved for a woman he hated. Although it broke his heart to leave the young girl he had help raised but she was a constant memory of better times and why he left them.  
  
He brought April tightly to his chest as a deep sleep took over and calmly went into oblivion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April woke with a start; she felt warm arms and felt that hot breath on her face. From whom, she could not remember. However as she remembered last night's occurrences she snuggled into the warmth. She turned slowly to look at the time. 8:00 AM the clock read and she jumped out of the bed with a start startling the man who slumbered next to her.  
  
"HOLY CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She screamed as she pranced through the room digging for clothing and other accessories.  
  
"Hmmm... Good morning to you too." Chrono yawned. "So what are you going to be late for?" He asked confused as he watched her slip on her butt.  
  
"School! If I don't show up today like I promised Shippo I can kiss next week's paycheck goodbye!" She exclaimed as she regained her composer on the floor, and stood up slowly before sprinting to the bathroom.  
  
"But you haven't been to school for forever!" Chrono said becoming interested in the conversation.  
  
"I know but Shippo said if I showed up for school and took a few test I could pass this year with flying colors." She said as she ran to her mini kitchen to make her breakfast.  
  
"What about your guests?" Chrono asked wishing she would just come back to bed.  
  
"Kagome's coming although I'm not sure what Dog-Boy is gonna do. He could come too, I believe Kagome brought it up last night to see if he wanted to come."She said through spoonfuls of cereal.  
  
"I have to go in today too, so I could hang with ya at lunch hour if you want." Chrono said as he slowly got out of bed.  
  
"Suit yourself, but at the moment I must leave see ya." She exclaimed as she ran out the door.  
  
"Oi what took you so long wrench!" Exclaimed an extremely grumpy Honyou.  
  
"I take it you are going? This day gets better and better every waking moment." April exclaimed as she raised her hands over her head.  
  
"April I hope you don't mind but Sango and Miroku are going too." Kagome said.  
  
"I don't care." April sulked as she walked through the door. She took a chain of keys out of her pocket and pushed a button. The garage door opened slowly to reveal many cars. Most were convertibles or motorcycles.  
  
"Are these all yours?" Kagome asked in awe.  
  
"Of course. Shippo doesn't feel safe driving in a vehicle with no roof and there ain't no one else in this house that can afford these." She said as she strolled casually along the length of the garage. "Which car?"  
  
She stopped at one and hopped in. It had to be her favorite of them all. She only drove it when there was no chance of harming the vehicle. It was a black viper convertible and had red flames licking the sides of the car. Not to mention the awesome stereo system.  
  
"April I have a question." Kagome explained as they hurdled down the high way.  
  
"Okay." April answered unsure of what the question would be.  
  
"You told me that you make only 25, 000 dollars for jobs with Shippo but I talked to him and he said you should rethink your answer." Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Yeah I was a tad off. That is about how much you would make as a part time body guard. Depending on my job I make at least 25, 000, 000 dollars." April said. Kagome's mouth fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked April just nodded her answer.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Will he ever learn?" April wondered as she turned the car into the student parking lot. They got out calmly even though all five of them felt hundreds of eyes piercing their way. April became a tad nervous. Maybe she should have worn something different, she thought as she looked down at her wardrobe. She wore black cargo pants, black Vans, a black t-shirt that said 'I'm a Bitch. Deal with it.' That had a white long sleeved shirt under it. She wore thick bracelets on her arms and wore her hair up in a high ponytail. Yet again what else could she wear? She felt the most comfortable in this, although if she had a gun on her side she would be unstoppable.  
  
She looked to her side to find a very stressed Sango. How Kagome had managed to talk her into wearing such a short skirt and a halter-top was beyond her power to comprehend. However it made Sango seem older and more mature in a way. Kagome ware a similar outfit only her skirt reached her knees instead of her mid hip. Miroku and Inuyasha both wore heavy, baggy jeans while Inuyasha wore a red t-shirt and Miroku wore a purple t-shirt.  
  
They walked into the office and were surprised by how quite and calm it was. A petite woman walked up to them and stuck her hand out to Kagome.  
  
"My name is Jamie Rackman I am the principals secretary." She said and shook Kagome's hand. "How may we help you?"  
  
"You can help us by taking us to the old geezer," April said as she walked from behind Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Ahhh... April... How nice to see you... again..." The woman said through strained teeth, motioning to a small room.  
  
"She doesn't seem to like you." Sango whispered.  
  
"Lets just say my record isn't very clean." She said and ignored Sango's confused look.  
  
As they walked into a small room, a chubby bald man stood from his desk.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise April. Shippo called earlier and said that you were going to grace us with your and your friends' presence. Your tests will be held in room 143 and I shall give your friends a tour of the school. I expect you to come and get them from my office at lunch hour. I am warning you if you do one thing that is against the rules I will have no problem suspending you. Since you have left our school has been extremely well behaved and I would like it that you do not ruin this." The man said and motioned for April to leave.  
  
"What ever you say Boss." April saluted and left.  
  
The morning went uneventful especially for April. She was bombarded with exams and as for the others they spent a very long time walking around the large school as Kagome did some work that her school faxed for her.  
  
April was grateful when the bell rang and signaled for the beginning of lunch. She walked to the principles office to find the other four sitting trying not to fall asleep. They walked slowly to the cafeteria not saying a word for boredom had engulfed the five.  
  
"Could you believe that she would actually show her face here again?" April heard a bunch of girls whisper.  
  
"I know, she thinks she oh so high and powerful."  
  
"She's such a bitch!"  
  
"Not to mention a slut."  
  
"We should teach her a lesson for showing her ugly face here."  
  
April turned red with rage and walked up to the girls slowly who glared daggers at her.  
  
"I have a few things to say to you." April said pointing to the group. "It takes a coward to talk to someone like that behind their back, unlike you I am able to say what I am thinking to their face. Second I am not a slut for I wear clothing that covers my body and I do not sleep with every guy I see. Thirdly if you plan to teach a person a lesson talk about it when the person can not hear you."  
  
April spun on her heel but before she left, she gave the group of girls the finger. She dragged the others into the cafeteria and stopped when an idea immerged in her head.  
  
"Stay here, I have to do something." She dashed off.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Kagome said.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The look on her face." Kagome pondered  
  
"Yeah it looked as if she was planning something, something bad." Sango said.  
  
"Maybe we should begin to walk in the other direction," Inuyasha directed.  
  
"Wonderful idea..." Sango stopped as she felt a hand cup her behind. "HENTAI!"  
  
**THUMP**  
  
"But Sango..." Miroku whined.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"I didn't do it." He said innocently. If it wasn't for the gleam in his eye they may of believed him.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Sango turned and walked away.  
  
"Stupid Hentai," she murmured under her breath. However her attention was attuned to a high-pitched squeal, causing Inuyasha to bring his hands up to his cap and cover it to keep the noise out.  
  
"There's a spider in my salad." A girl screamed. April walked around the corner looking very triumphal as she strolled across the cafeteria.  
  
"You know what?" She said as she came to the group. "Any preppy girl can mistake a fake eyelash for a spider." She finished trying incredible hard not to laugh.  
  
"Pervert!" Rang out across the cafeteria. Everyone turned to look at Sango but Miroku was still standing with no bruise or any sign of being hit. They turned slowly to April, who was practically rolling on the floor laughing to kill her self. Phoenix strolled around the corner with his head hung low and many bruises on his face.  
  
"April?" They all asked at once.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't resist myself." She said as she wheezed from lack of oxygen. "Last night for my dare I told him he had to grope any woman he met until 1:00 PM. which is in 30 seconds. Lets say that Miroku was my inspiration."  
  
They looked at her with wide mouths than joined in with her laughing.  
  
"However before this day is complete I must get some revenge." April motioned for all to follow her and she pointed to the principal who was waiting in the cafeteria line for some food. Her hand dived into her pants pocket and pulled out four red balls. "Cherry bombs," was all she said as she pulled the triggers and tossed them. To her amusement, one fell into the mashed turnip, one in the chili, one in the pork and beans and the final unknown mixture of leftovers that looked more like barf than food. Before anyone could react they all exploded spraying food all over the intended target, the principal. However, unknown to April standing next to him was the school intendment and head of the educational board.  
  
April decided that this was a good time for them to depart. She grabbed the others and sprinted out the doors.  
  
"That was way too funny!" April laughed.  
  
"April you could of seriously hurt someone!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Nah! What you really need to watch out for is the Wednesday surprise it has stuff in there that only God knows." April said gripping her stomach.  
  
"You think you're hilarious." Came a masculine voice behind her followed by two strong arms.  
  
"Hey there sweetie." April smiled. She turned her head on a angle and kissed Chrono on the cheek. "So are we going to head to the mountains!"  
  
Everyone stared at April; this was defiantly not the girl they had grown to know. She had a new hop to her walk, a new gleam to her eyes, and a smile that could stop anyone in their tracks.  
  
"Everything's ready. I have your trailer and a couple cars." Chrono said pointing towards the school parking lot. However before anyone thought to move they heard the principal yell April's name.  
  
"I think we should leave or I'll be in a whole lot shit!" April exclaimed as she sprinted to the cars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOLY CRAP! That was a lot. So sorry I haven't wrote a lot lately however I just learned I'm moving to Guelph (Outside of Toronto, Ontario.) But I will try to write more and I would just like to say HAPPY BRITHDAY TO ME! Finally fourteen. Remember the more you review the more I write. 


	9. Author Note IMPORTANT!

A very Important note to all readers!  
  
As you may of heard I am moving therefore updates will be rare however I shall try to update as much as possible. I have re edited all chapters so I advise that all read over them again since there is new information in them and some parts have been changed. I have now come to realize how much my first few chapters made absolutely no since therefore I have changed them extensively. So now they make more sense and run along with the story. If anyone has any ideas for later chapters I would love to hear from ya, so review, review! 


	10. Ouch! That Gotta Hurt!

"I drive," April, exclaimed as she came to her car pulling the keys out of her pocket.  
  
"There is no way in hell am I going to sit in that car and have you drive," Phoenix complained as he backed away from the vehicle waving his hands in front of him to show he was serious.  
  
"Well you can drive the truck if you truly want to," Chrono suggested.  
  
"I don't see why you don't want April to drive. Every time that she has drove and I've been in the car she seemed to be a good driver." Kagome explained.  
  
"Fine you can learn the hard way than," Amy said as she hopped into Chrono's car. "As for me I am going to stick with riding with Chrono."  
  
"That's fine with me," April shrugged. "I'll take Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome." She said as she pushed the keys into the ignition.  
  
"Yo April!" Chrono called over the engines.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wait for me at the first set of lights." He winked and April understood, this was going to be fun. She pushed on the gas and drove out of the school parking lot.  
  
As Chrono had asked April waited at the first set of lights and waved to him as he pulled up next to her car.  
  
"Put your seat belts on and hold on to your underpants." April instructed. She looked in her rear view mirror and ignored the confused looks of the passengers.  
  
The light was red; April sat back and revved the engine awaiting the light to turn green. As soon as it changed color April slammed on the gas and raced the car down the street with Chrono not too far behind. She looked in her rear view mirror to see the horror struck faces of the passengers. She looked to the side to see Miroku grabbing on the dashboard for dear life.  
  
"We're gonna die!" He screamed as loud as he possibly could.  
  
"April slow down!" Sango called from the back.  
  
"I'm too young to die!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Watch out for that car!" They all screamed as April swerved around it.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Everyone stopped their panic attacks and looked at the horror stricken Honyou.  
  
"Nani? (What)" Miroku asked.  
  
"You HAVE to be kidding me!" April laughed trying to keep her concentration on the road. "He isn't afraid of battling a Youkai but he's scared of a tiny car ride you gotta be kidding me."  
  
She turned a sharp corner making everybody fall to the side of the car. Ignoring the comment they all went back to screaming their heads off. However the ride didn't get any better from there, as soon as they got on the high way April took this as a opportunity to drive that much faster. Chrono was gaining on her and that fact made her that much more determined. In the back of his car you were able to see Amy and Tony who for their part looked like they were going to wet their selves. If possible they were screaming as loud as the four in April's car.  
  
"Losing your touch aren't ya April?" Chrono yelled as his car pulled up next to hers. "You wish!" She yelled back and pushed the gas harder sending the car forward. "Mangez ma princesse de la poussière" yelled back at him in French. (Roughly translated into "Eat my dust princess") After ten more minutes of horror-stricken driving they pulled into a small town to get gas. "Beat ya!" April yelled as Chrono pulled into the parking lot. "Whatever." He said as he pulled the car into park. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They finally pulled into the resort in Banff, after the first mishap nothing interesting happened. Therefore making the trip that much boring but everyone didn't complain. A chaperone came and took their cars and bags for them so they could take a look around. "Well if you people don't mind I am going to check out the chicks by the pool." Tony said as he walked in the direction of the pool. "And I shall join him." Phoenix chased after his friend. "Miroku if you want to be conscious for this trip I advise you to stay right where you are." Sango said as she looked at the monk. He nodded weakly and bowed his head. "I'm going to go to the spa!" April exclaimed as she raced into the resort. "Oh come on Sango this will be awesome!" Kagome grabbed Sango and raced after April. "Of course Sango tells me to stay but what does she do? She runs off the first chance she gets." Miroku complained. "Come on boys follow me. We'll go to the pool for a bit." Amy said as she looped her arms through Miroku's and Inuyasha's arms while dragging Chrono along too. The group finally met up at suppertime and headed to the restaurant in the resort. Sango, Kagome, and April were extremely happy especially after their day of pampering at the spa. Chrono, Miroku and Inuyasha were somewhat annoyed at having to spend their day at the pool with a 'hyper slut' as they put it. Phoenix and Tony were so happy they thought they were going to burst. At the pool they just happened to come across two French lingerie models that found them 'attractive', however everybody was slightly confused at how those two had come up with that statement for the two girls only spoke French.  
  
"Vous êtes extrêmement stupide mon petit fond de bébé" One girl said to Tony. "Why thank-you my little Angel," He said sweetly. April snorted into her cup, and looked up at him. "You have no clue what she just said do ya?" She asked. "No idea once or ever. But it's kinda cute don't ya think?" He said as she squeezed his cheek. "What she say?" Kagome asked as she leaned over to April. "You are extremely stupid my little baby bottom." April said. "You serious?" April nodded and Kagome snorted. "So sweet cakes, how bout we go up to my room?" Tony asked. "Je visserais plutôt une vache que soyez attrapé n'importe où près de votre pièce" She answered back. "That's seems pretty long answer for yes." Tony said. "That's cause it wasn't a yes." April said laughing hard. "Well what was it than?" "It was more of a I'd rather screw a cow than be caught near your room." April laughed hard along with everyone else at the table. "You just say that cause your jealous." He stated. "What? That I'm not a lesbian or that I can't get in your bed." April asked sarcastically. "Maybe both!" He exclaimed. "Pitiful." Sango sighed and hit Miroku over the head when she caught him staring at the model's breasts. "Why my dear Sango did you do that?" He asked innocently. "I don't know it just made me feel better." She answered back. "I've had enough bullshit for tonight so I bid all Good Night." April said as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked earning a bonk on the head by Kagome.  
  
"I don't know she could just not be feeling well?" Chrono suggested.  
  
"Maybe" Kagome said, "I'll check on her."  
  
April had made it up to her room and had changed into a pair of black silk P.J. pants and tank top that featured Jack from the Nightmare before Christmas, before she heard a knock at the door. She opened it slowly and peered out of the crack to come face to face with Kagome.  
  
"Oh. It's you." She sighed in relief.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Soooooooo. This is a nice place." Kagome said trying to start some conversation but realized that April wasn't going to return any interest in the subject. "April what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" April said quickly, too quickly for Kagome's liking.  
  
"Yep and I'm a monkeys uncle." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine than." April sighed. She pointed to a slip of paper on her table. Kagome walked over to it and picked it up. It seemed to be an invitation of some sort.  
  
"My father had invited me to the beheading of one of the most wanted Youkai assassins." April said quietly.  
  
"Beheading?" Kagome cringed at the idea. "But if it's a Youkai that is being beheaded it can't be too bad right?"  
  
"I trained with her." April said. Kagome saw the sadness in her eyes. "She never did anything. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not only that but I probable be dead if it weren't for her. So I get to go watch my father beheads a Youkai who I owe me life to, who doesn't deserve to die."  
  
"Oh that ain't good. So why don't you tell your father this." Kagome asked.  
  
"That's the problem. My father doesn't know she saved me and if I tell him that she did, he'd ask me why HIS daughter would need the help of a Youkai. Than I would have to tell my DEAR FATHER that I am a Honyou who was sent to kill a bunch of humans that particular night and I should be the one getting my head chopped of by some fucking nimrod in which cutting off heads is the only thing that he is good for, THAN MY DEAR FATHER would put ME up next for being beheaded."  
  
"Your own father would do that? But you're still April no matter what or who you are." Kagome said obviously confused about April's explanation of her father.  
  
"Tell that to my father. If the media got a hold of the news that the Generals daughter was a Honyou I DON'T think that he would be general for TOO LONG!" April exclaimed.  
  
"So you're not going right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Screw going I'm spoiling their plans and I am going to save her." April yelled standing on her bed with her hands on her hips. "But you just said that you couldn't."  
  
"Your little chat knocked some sense into my head so I decided screw my father and his media and the dumb Asses that work for him I'VE HAD ENOGH OF HIDING WHO I REALLY AM!" April screamed but was only rewarded with falling off the bed and earning a dark bruise on her bottom.  
  
"You shall do such a good job too being as graceful as you are." Kagome said sarcastically but started to howl in laughter along with April. "So when is it?"  
  
"Oh he said when ever I turn up. It's at a holding facility in the mountains."  
  
"When ever you show up heh." Kagome thought why show up?  
  
"A week tops." She said when she caught the look in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So you going to the ball tomorrow night?" April asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Well Night!"  
  
"Night."  
  
The next morning Chrono, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Amy, Phoenix and Tony were all found munching happily on their morning meals waiting for April to join them. They were all excited for she had promised them that she would take them snowboarding and or skiing. When April finally came down to join them for breakfast they all looked quite confused. Here she was standing before them all with all her equipment on ready to go snowboarding.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Chrono asked.  
  
"Ever hear of room service. I'll be up on the mountain so I'll meet you out on the bunny slope in half hour. K. BYE!" She yelled back as she ran out the door.  
  
"The mountain?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The hardest slope in the resort. She's very talented when it comes to snowboarding." Amy explained.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Fifteen minutes later they headed towards the bunny slope as they waited for April's arrival once again. However as they stood at the bottom of the small hill they spotted someone coming down the mountain at an incredible speed, jumping off of cliffs and dodging trees.  
  
"Wow cheek that OUT!" Exclaimed Phoenix.  
  
"That person is going to kill themselves," Sango said dryly.  
  
"No WAY! I'll give ya three guesses who that is," Amy said as she nudged Sango in the side.  
  
"How the hell is she suppose to know?" Inuyasha said irritated.  
  
"Cause who else do we know who said they were going to go down the mountain this early in the morning?" Tony asked. They all watched closely and sure enough as the figure came closer to them they were able to pick out more details and realized that it was April who was approaching them. She reached them in no time at all and slid her board in front of her bringing herself to a halt and spraying the others with snow in the process.  
  
"Man that was FUN!" She exclaimed as she unattached her self from her board.  
  
"You are a lunatic!" Chrono yelled raising his hands above his head to express himself. "What were you thinking going down that MOUTAIN that FAST with no CONTROL AT ALL!"  
  
"Thanks for being worried." April said sweetly as she patted him on the back. "Okay time for lessons! Well for Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha any ways. Soooo, Miroku looks like he is skiing and Sango and Inuyasha are... Snowboarding?"  
  
"Yep!" Tony exclaimed. "They were so not goin to be able to handle using skis like look at them."  
  
They all took a look at the two and nodded.  
  
"Fine! I'll take Sango, Amy takes Miroku and Chrono takes Inuyasha. Have fun!" April said as she dragged Sango off, Kagome decided to follow Inuyasha incase he decided to give Chrono any trouble. Phoenix and Tony decided to go do their own things in other words go to the pool or slopes to see if they could attract any girls beside the French models they had met yesterday since it hadn't ended too well in the end.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha what you need to do is balance yourself on the board and push yourself forward slightly and tip your body in the direction you want to go. If you want to go to the right lets say you need to turn your head to the right because if you turn your head to the left you will end up turning your WHOLE body in that direction. UNDERSTOOD." Chrono instructed to Inuyasha as he demonstrated as they went down a small part in the bunny slopes. "Now don't turn down the left path okay and stop at the bottom of the right path."  
  
Inuyasha nodded slightly as he hopped up standing on the board. He wobbled at first but was able to gain his bearings; however once he did he began to speed down the hill and of course the left path.  
  
"Inuyasha STOP!" Kagome yelled from the rock she had been sitting on as she watched his lessons.  
  
"Um Kagome I forgot to teach him that." Chrono cringed at the deadly glare she sent in his direction.  
  
"You idiot that should be the first thing you teach him!" She yelled in his face until she began running down the steep hill, however when he was getting farther away instead of closer she stopped and watched in horror as he ran into a tree.  
  
"Well at least that was a tree instead of a person or even a cliff." Chrono tried to reassure the distressed girl. She sent him another glare and ran down the slope to where the abused Honyou lay. "Inuyasha " she called once she reached him.  
  
Inuyasha sat up silently and brought his hand to his abused head, he turned towards his worried mate and laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"A-Are you okay." She asked between pants.  
  
"Man that was fun can I do it again?" He joked as she jumped into his arms. "You don't think a stupid tree could seriously hurt me huh?"  
  
"Of course not. Nothing hurts the High-O-Mighty Inuyasha." She said as she snuggled further into his chest.  
  
"Okay Sango now on the count of three I am going to let you go and you are going to glide down that hill over there, kay. Just do everything I taught you." April instructed Sango as she began to count to three in which she let the demon exterminator go. "Sango WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!" April screamed as Sango hurdled down the hill at high speeds. "Holy shit that had to hurt."  
  
"So if I turn my skies this way I'm going to turn right and if I turn them this way I'll go left?" Miroku checked as he prepared to go down the hill.  
  
"Yeah," Amy answered although her attention was put towards something else, however as Miroku began to speed down the hill she turned her attention towards him. "Miroku! WATCH OUT! Ouch that is sooo going to leave a mark."  
  
A few hours later they all met back at the lounge in which they attended to their wounds. Sango had run into fifteen trees, five people and, thirty-two rocks in all. Inuyasha had run into thirty-nine trees, two people, and nine rocks. Miroku ran into forty trees, twenty people and, thirty rocks making him the champion of crashes but was only rewarded with large bruises.  
  
"So if I suggest going to the ball tonight you will all want to hit me right?" April asked as she sat in her chair while sporting her none bruised skin and a huge smile.  
  
"Nah, I'm looking forward to it." Kagome said as she looked over Inuyasha's bruises. Chrono, Amy, Phoenix and Tony nodded in agreement as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango grumbled complaints about not being able to have five- minutes rest.  
  
"Awesome! I have your clothing delivered to your rooms" April exclaimed and went on to explain once she met the confused gazes of her companions. "I took the liberty of ordering your clothing when I heard that there was going to be a ball and if you don't like the clothing I'll see what I can do about it. Meet ya in two hours, Bu Bye everyone!"  
  
April got up and left the table to Eight slightly confused people in which soon followed suit and got up to head to their rooms to get ready for the ball that they were eagerly anticipating.  
  
Next chapter will be the ball that everyone is anticipating and trust me I have A LOT of surprises in store for our characters. More anguish so much fun. Stay tune hopefully it won't take too long to write. 


	11. When Snow Turns Red

Inuyasha, Chrono, and Miroku awaited at the front of the girls doors waiting for them to make their appearance. The whole event seemed like De- Ja-Vu to them. They had that same bizarre feeling in the pits of their stomachs and the instinct to flee from whatever was making them feel this way. It reminded them of the night they had gone to the restaurant in April's town.  
  
The girls were in the same state of mind as the men however slightly different, they didn't have the instinct to run away from the thing that was causing them to be uneasy, they wanted to run towards it, to embrace it. Sure it was interesting to have this reaction to the weird feeling in the pit of your stomach, it usually was a warning of hardships ahead, however the girls did not fear this since they knew that they would end up in the arms of the men they adored, that they loved more than anything in the entire world, for they knew that they would protect them from anything that dared to hurt them.  
  
Inuyasha walked back and forth making the other two men that more nervous.  
  
"Inuyasha would you stand still for at least five minutes?" Chrono asked.  
  
"You believe THIS is bad? You should see him when he is really agitated." Miroku emphasized as he raised his hands over his head.  
  
"Shut up Bouzu." Inuyasha growled but stopped once the first door on his right opened.  
  
Kagome walked out of the room slowly feeling very odd. She kept staring down at her dress and subconsciously tugging it and brushing it. The dress was more like a gown than anything else. The coloring was that of a forest green and had dark red thread that went from side to side up her bare back covering it up somewhat, the front dropped down into a deep triangle to reveal a large amount of cleavage in which the thin straps for sleeves did not help to hide. She looked at the silk dress than touched her hair gently, it had been pulled up into a loose French bun in which it had complex spirals and braids making it look more elegant. She looked towards Inuyasha while she smiled inwardly. She should of known that he would have his jaw hanging to the cold floor, of the small hallway in which her room resided in.  
  
"Inuyasha you should really work on your manners in the presence of a lady," she said as she pushed his jaw back up. She giggled as she was pulled into a tight embrace. However they turned their attention to the next room in which Sango walked out.  
  
She stood tall and straight and she allowed the confidence to show as she walked to the stunned group. Her dress was a light pink with purple Hawaiian flowers on it. It was a style in which was between a gown and a kimono. The dress criss-crossed in the front and had buttons to keep it close. The sleeves where only to the edge of her shoulders and it had two slits that went up the length of her legs to the middle of her thighs on either side. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail and she wore short purple heels that completed the look. She laughed at Miroku who had started to lean on Inuyasha for support as he gazed at her.  
  
"Now Miroku you won't be no good if you can't stand on your own," she jokily poked him.  
  
The last and final door open to reveal an anxious April. Her dress was a midnight blue. The sleeves were long but extremely wide and glided past her small hands giving April an angelic look. The dress met the ground covering her feet and the front opened to reveal some cleavage. The dress in ways was more like a kimono. Her hair was down but was curled into loose spirals and had small clips that had tiny gems in them to make her hair shimmer even more in the light. She looked up slowly and opened her eyes in which had silver eyeliner, eye shadow and silver mascara to make her face glitter with her hair.  
  
"Are we ready to go" she asked shyly. She felt very self-conscious of her self at the moment especially at the way they looked at her.  
  
The room in which the ball was to take place was the largest room in the resort. The staff had decorated it with silver and white streamers along with white snowflakes. There were tables that were surrounded by chairs while others were set aside for food and drinks, however everything was out of the way of the dance floor and stage. The giant walls had huge picture windows allowing everyone to see outside to the balcony and garden in which was covered by snow.  
  
"This is beautiful," Kagome sighed as she melted back into Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
"Let's dance!" April exclaimed as she dragged Chrono out to the dance floor. He stopped her and pulled his hand around her waist as she placed both of her arms around his neck, they swayed back and forth to the music, as Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome followed suit.  
  
~Baby you're all that I want~ ~When you're lying here in my arms~ ~I'm finding it hard to believe~ ~We're in heaven~ Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled at his mate. Man was life good. He never thought he and Kagome could be mates, let alone be here and dancing with her so close to him. He smiled at the thoughts of having children with her. Maybe a boy or a girl, maybe even both, but Kagome had to finish school and they had to finish the jewel still, but they could "prepare" or "practice" just to be ready.  
  
~We're in heaven~  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to meet his far off eyes and to see a perverted smile cross his lips. She blushed slightly, 'I am not going to even think what he is smiling about at the moment. For all I know he could be thinking about...' Kagome stopped herself. 'Treasure the moment Kagome, don't think about what your perverted mate is thinking about.' She smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Just treasure the moment.  
  
~Oh, thinkin' about our younger years~ ~There was only you and me~ ~We were young and wild and free~ ~Now nothing can take you away from me~ ~We've been down that road before~ ~That's over now~ ~You keep me comin' back for more~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha hung to each other closely and swung to the beat of the music, both having contentment on their faces and their eyes slightly closed.  
  
~Baby you're all that I want~ ~When you're lying here in my arms~ ~I'm finding it hard to believe~ ~We're in heaven~ ~And lovin' is all that I need~ ~And I'm finally there in your heart~ ~It isn't too hard to see,~ ~We're in heaven~  
  
Miroku slid his hands around Sango's waist little by little trying not to ruin the moment but to make it more special to them; even though it was hard he was not going to let him self do anything perverted. As his hands made it all around her waist he awaited to be hit over the head or some kind of punishment for going this far with her but what she did astounded him even more. Instead of pulling away she leaned forward and tightened her arms around his neck while leaning her head against his chest.  
  
~We're in heaven~  
  
Sango had felt his hands going around her waist ever since the song had began and she was contemplating whether to knock him over the head or surprise him in a way he thought was not very likely to happen. As his hands made their way fully around her waist she felt him stiffen and cringe awaiting for her to hit but she smiled and tightened her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. Why waste the moment when she could murder him another time of the day if she wanted to.  
  
~Now nothing can change what you mean to me~ ~There's a lot that I could say~ ~But just hold me now~ ~Cause our love will light the way~ ~Baby you're all that I want~ ~When you're lying here in my arms~ ~I'm finding it hard to believe~ ~We're in heaven~ ~And lovin' is all that I need~ ~And I'm finally there in your heart~ ~It isn't too hard to see,~ ~We're in heaven~  
  
Everybody seemed surprised that Miroku hadn't tried anything perverted or that Sango hadn't hit him over the head already. However they kind of did look cute as they danced to the music and leaned in towards each other.  
  
~Now our dreams are comin' true~ ~Through the good times and the bad~ ~I'll be standing there by you~  
  
Chrono held top April tightly and smiled. The moment was perfect and he wouldn't give it up for anything or anyone, not even all the money in the world could make him happier than what he was now. She had changed a lot since they had last met however. Some for the best and well some for the worst, he kind of missed the innocent girl who would fight for the life of even the most horrible of people but time changed people in ways you never thought possible. Neverthless he enjoyed having her arms around him and no one else it made him feel like he could do anything. However for the moment he was just going to cherish what he had.  
  
~We're in heaven~  
  
April felt Chrono hug her tightly, she felt so safe in his arms, never wanting to leave their safety. She loved this man more than anything and he made her feel like te happiest woman on earth. Sure they had their moments and all but she didn't care any more, all of the past events seemed forgotten to her at the moment all seemed perfect.  
  
~And your loving is all that I need~ ~When I'm finally there in your heart~ ~It isn't too hard to see~ ~We're in heaven~ ~Oh oh oh oh oh oh~  
  
April and Chrono swayed silently to the music in the middle of the dance floor holding onto each other both not wanting to let go.  
  
~We're in Heaven.~  
  
After the song had finished the six of them sat at their table and munched happily on their supper as other couples danced on the dancing floor. They laughed and joked at the smallest things and earned glances from others many times but they just shrugged and ignored them. Chrono got up from the table and looked down at his pager.  
  
"Sorry but I have to make a call, I'll be right back." Everyone nodded as he walked off towards the garden.  
  
"I think I'm going to go get some fresh air for a bit." April said after a while and left too. They all knew that she wasn't only going out for fresh air but for other reasons but they just smiled and allowed her to leave.  
  
April walked through the snow-covered garden and watched as the white snow crunched under her feet. The bitter cold didn't bother her much she found it quite refreshing to tell the truth. She followed Chrono's footsteps in the snow and wondered why he would walk this far from the resort. When she finally heard his voice she decided to stop, no reason in disturbing him if the call had seemed that important, right?  
  
"... Yeah I know. No worries Okay." Chrono said loudly into his cellular phone. "No worries, I have her exactly where I want her, she has no clue at all she thinks I actually like her. I'll be home next week baby. Yeah love you lots, keep my side of the bed warm." He made kissing sounds into the phone and hung it up.  
  
April stood there in disbelief it was a trick AGAIN. She wanted to be mad, hell she wanted to be pissed but she couldn't all she felt was, sadness, hopelessness, more than anything betrayal. She heard him walk towards her and before he could find her she stepped out from behind the huge tree that she had been behind. Chrono looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You have her where you want her, huh?" April asked. She brought her hand to the locket the resided on her chest and yanked it breaking the chain. "Well you can tell your dear friend that she can have this for you should only give a locket to someone you care for."  
  
"So you heard?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"April you see... I..." He stammered looking for an explanation.  
  
"Shut up" she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"SHUT UP" She screamed. "I hate you! I don't want to see your face again."  
  
She shoved him in the chest causing him to fall in which she took the opportunity to run away as fast as she could. As soon as she knew that he was too far behind her to hear her cry, she dropped to her knees and cried. She took a knife from underneath her dress and slit her hand causing crimson liquid to fall from her hand and drip to the white snow beneath. She waited and waited hoping for something to happen, for something to break the silence, for someone to come and get her to make her pain end. Nothing happed so she slashed the other hand and watched the liquid fall to the snow, she slowly began slicing up her arm hoping to make all the pain leak out of her body, making all the despair go away. She heard rustling in the bushes behind her and turned slightly to see. Out of the bushes emerged Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Kagome saw the blood on the snow and ran to April's side.  
  
"April?" She asked warily before she came forward.  
  
"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome went up to her and rested her hand on April's shoulder; April looked up at her slowly and broke down crying. The sobs shook her frail frame making her fall to the ground. Kagome put her arms around her and made small circles on her back to calm the crying girl, until she passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Inuyasha came over and picked her up and carried her to her bedroom in the resort. They cleaned and bandaged her hands and arms and kept a close eye on her.  
  
"What did she do to herself?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked over April again.  
  
"She cut herself, why I don't know but she seemed pretty distressed about something." Kagome said.  
  
"We should keep an eye on her tonight in case she dose anything else." Sango suggested.  
  
"We can take turns, first Kagome, than Sango, than myself, than Inuyasha" Miroku directed.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kagome said. Everyone filed out of the room except for Kagome and she sat next to April's bed. "Why would you do this to yourself April, if Inuyasha hadn't smelt your blood who knows what could of happened to you." April tossed in her sleep and whimpered quietly until she finally opened her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" she asked quietly, her voice still raspy from crying.  
  
"I'm right here April." Kagome said. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh Kagome it was horrible..." April cried as she explained the night to her. Kagome looked sadly at the distressed girl.  
  
"So you cut yourself?"  
  
"I wanted the pain to go away, I didn't know what to do I just wanted to die." April sobbed into her bandaged hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning they all sat at the table in the restaurant eating their last meal there before they would head to April's, father's facility. Than if everything went as planned they would head back to Japan. Phoenix, Tony and Amy had left earlier that morning to go back home since they had to do stuff for school and as for Chrono no one knew where he was. April came into the restaurant wearing a white cashmere sweater and a pair of white slacks.  
  
"Hey." She greeted everyone as if nothing had happened the night before.  
  
"Are you okay April?" Sango asked her uncertain.  
  
"Yep just a bit sore."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine." April exclaimed.  
  
"If you say so." Sango shrugged.  
  
"K. Here's the plan for today. We'll stop at me dad's place on our way to Shippo's than we'll be on our way to Japan, what ya say!" April explained.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Miroku said as everyone else nodded his or her agreement.  
  
"Good, well let's get going than." April said as she tugged everyone out of their seats and out to her car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They drove up to a huge brick building and April put the car into park and took the keys out of the ignition. She looked at the building and felt a wave of fear hit her. She had only been in the building once before and the experience was one she wanted to forget. She looked as the tattoo on her arm and pulled her sleeves back down. At the front door there were guards with heavy equipment and their dogs. However these dogs weren't ordinary dogs they could smell if you had Youkai blood in you and were able to run for days with no rest or food. April put some rosemary in her pocket and handed some to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"What's this for?" He asked as he grabbed the Rosemary from April.  
  
"It's to fool the noses of their dogs." April said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Why do we need to fool the dogs?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They can smell Youkai blood and Kagome you just happen to have the scent of a Honyou all over you to prove that you're a mate of one. The rosemary scent is so strong that it effects the dogs nose, so they can't smell Youkai blood." April explained as she walked to the front door.  
  
"Name?" One of the guards demanded.  
  
"April Sakura daughter of Leo Sakura, here on official business. This is my associates Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango." April said in a very business like stat.  
  
"Go ahead" the other guard said as the two opened the door for the. The building looked like an institute, the walls were a yellowing white and the roof was a sickening green, and the walls were lined with huge windows that looked into tiny rooms.  
  
Kagome looked into one of the rooms and felt as if she was going to be sick. There in a white room on a single bed was a small child, no older than four but the markings on her face and arms showed that she was a Youkai. She screamed and turned as men in white lab coats poured burning liquid on her arm and started to burn the skin off. "Oh Kami-Sama." She whimpered.  
  
"Don't look into the rooms, it's the best for you and them that you don't see them like this." April commanded as she looked straight sown the hall.  
  
"This is what happened to you?" Miroku asked as he walked next to Sango.  
  
"Hai (Yes)" she answered. She came to a wooden door at the end of the hallway and knocked on it three times before opening it and entering. They walked into an elaborate room that had a large desk on the back wall and cabinets everywhere. The room all together was extremely well kept. A man sat behind the large desk and went through folders and papers.  
  
"Father," April said solemnly.  
  
"Sweetheart! How are you, can to see the beheading?" He asked as he came over to her.  
  
"No," Her father looked at her confused. April nodded to Kagome to close the wooden doors and turned to her father. "I need to talk father."  
  
"Fine shall we be seated than?" He said as he went back behind his desk.  
  
"I much rather stand." She said, anybody in the room could tell that she didn't have the greatest attitude towards her father.  
  
"Well?" He asked and motioned for her to keep talking.  
  
"You know how you can't stand Youkai and can't stand Honyou's even more." April began and awaited for her father to nod his head. "Well you hate your own daughter than."  
  
"I'm confused what dose this have to do with you?" He looked even more confused now than when they started.  
  
"You remember when I was attacked, right? Well in order for me to be saved I was given the heart of a Youkai therefore making me Youkai." Her father laughed.  
  
"You stupid, stupid child. You are not Honyou, I would have a file on you, you would be marked."  
  
April laughed just as darkly as her father and pulled up the sleeve of her sweater and turned her healing arm over. There resided the painful mark. Than she dug into her purse and pulled out a folder that said Arukas Lirpa. She opened it up and showed her picture.  
  
"You've always had my folder you were just too stubborn to see it." She said as she turned to go out the door. "Good-bye father."  
  
"April wait!" He yelled as she walked out the door. However she never turned back. She hopped into her car and waited for everybody to hop in before she drove off.  
  
"You can't hide from me April I WILL FIND YOU!" Her father yelled from the facility. April let a sigh out as she sped down the highway.  
  
"Man he was mad." Kagome said from the backseat.  
  
"You can say that again." April let her armrest on the open window while she used her right hand to steer.  
  
"So where to now?" Sango asked from directly behind April.  
  
"To the airport than to Japan. After that most likely back down the well to feudal Japan." April leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Are you coming back with us April-Sama?" Miroku asked from the front seat next to her.  
  
"Hell ya! You don't think I would miss the excitement of kicking some Youkai Asses!" She yelled earning glances from passing drivers.  
  
"Oi wrench will you shut up and get up to that damn airport of yours?" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"Okay if you say so..." April put bath hands on the steering wheel and slammed on the gas making the car propel forward causing everyone to fly back wards and to scream in horror as the dodged trucks and other vehicles.  
  
"This is the last fucking time I am going to get in a car with you driving!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"You say that now, but you wait until you need my help and I have to drive ya." April laughed as she drove underneath the trailer of a semi.  
  
"I'll be on my dead bed when I need your help!" Inuyasha yelped in surprise when they went underneath the trailer.  
  
"So you admit you will need my help sometime!" April giggled at the annoyance on Inuyasha's face, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome joined in when Inuyasha started to growl.  
  
"Shut up!" He pouted causing everybody to laugh at him some more. He yelped in surprise when Kagome flung his hat off his head and gave him a big kiss on the lips. He sat there stunned for a moment earning more laughter from everybody in the car. He blushed and grabbed Kagome giving her another kiss on the lips, starting a make out session between the two.  
  
"Get a room or at least wait till the car stops." Sango yelled in disgust from her predicament in the back. They all laughed as Kagome and Inuyasha turned a bright red and turned to hide their burning faces.  
  
"Sorry." They both mumbled as their faces turned to their original color.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha we all know that you and Kagome have something going ON between the two of you," Miroku giggled, "so now apologies needed."  
  
Inuyasha hit the monk on the top of the head making Miroku cringe in pain. "Stupid Bouzu, you don't know when to shut your trap!"  
  
April giggled, she thanked the lords above for giving her such great friends, sure they didn't always get along but they were always there for her and she loved that more than anything especially since the one person she did truly love left her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man everybody hates each other! So much fun! I'm not too sure what the next chapter is going to be about. Their going to go back to Japan next Chapter and go down the well, maybe Naraku will have some SURPRISES Mwahahaha! Well anyways~~~ Bye for now! 


	12. With Emotions Go Memories

They all stood around the well anticipating someone to do the next move. Kagome shuffled a bit and Sango backed away a bit just to bump into Inuyasha who moved to the side.  
  
"Okay this is stupid!" Kagome exclaimed, "Nothing bad could have happened, right? So what are we so afraid of?" Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and shuffled up to the wells edge. "I'll go in with April and Sango and you, Inuyasha shall take Miroku."  
  
April, Sango and Kagome linked arms as the stood on the edge of the well and jumped in with Miroku and Inuyasha close behind. The odd blue light engulfed their bodies and the sense of being shoved into water in which you could breath washed over their bodies. They landed softly on the ground and climbed out of the well. The cool air swept past their bodies and fresh air filled their lungs.  
  
"Home at last!" Miroku and Sango sighed as they walked towards Kaede's.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Shippo dashed past everyone else and collided into Kagome.  
  
"Hey Shippo! How -" Kagome started but was interrupted when Shippo pulled away from her as if she burned. "Shippo?"  
  
"You smell like him!" Shippo spat.  
  
"Who?" She asked, she was now worried more than confused.  
  
"Inuyasha, he's all over you! He's IN YOU!" Shippo screamed. "WHAT YOU DO TO MY KAGOME!"  
  
"Kid it's not what you think," Inuyasha started to explain.  
  
"No you took her away from me! The only thing I had left you took away." Shippo began to sob each labored breath shook his body.  
  
"Shippo, listen to me..." Inuyasha paused looking for the right words to comfort the crying child.  
  
"NO I WILL NOT LISTEN" He screamed as he ran towards the forest. Inuyasha began to follow him but a firm hand on his shoulder made him stop.  
  
"Leave him be Inuyasha, he does not understand," Miroku said calmly loosening his grip on Inuyasha's shoulder. "He is still young, and the concept of mating is something he does not understand," Sango explained. Inuyasha nodded and headed towards the village once Miroku lifted his hand. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
They all sat quietly around a warm fire awaiting Shippo to arrive. Everyone was becoming worried since the sun was setting and was pretty low in the sky, not to mention that Shippo just happen to be in a forest at such a late time of the day.  
  
Inuyasha stood and began to walk out the door but was intercepted by April.  
  
"He needs time to think," She said as she spread herself across the doorway.  
  
"It's getting late. He's have had enough time to think," Inuyasha said as he tried to push past April.  
  
"Then I'll go and explain. If you show up at the moment he may run off again." She said as she shoved him away from the door. "I'll go."  
  
With that she turned out the door and walked towards the forest. Miroku put a hand on his friends shoulder to hold him back.  
  
"It's for the best," Miroku said quietly as he guided Inuyasha to the fire.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
April found Shippo without any difficulties, he sat on a stump in a middle in a clearing, and from the looks of his face and eyes, he had cried all he could, however he still sobbed into the silent night.  
  
"Shippo?" She asked quietly as she walked up behind him. He spun around and stared daggers at her.  
  
"Leave me alone." He said as he sat back down on his stump. April sat on the meadow next to him.  
  
"No, I need to talk to you." She said quietly.  
  
"I don wanna," he said angrily.  
  
"He didn't take her away from you Shippo," she told him quietly, "She still loves you, he may be her mate but you still have her, she still will do anything to protect you."  
  
"But I'm second in line, she loves Inuyasha, more than she loves me. It's not fair! Inuyasha is always so mean to her and look at me now, I'm second in line," he yelled at her while standing on his stump making himself at eyelevel with April.  
  
"Shippo! You are so selfish I can't believe this. You are being SO SELFISH. You have her still. You idiot look at Inuyasha, he never had anyone since his mother died. He was younger than you, no one accepted him for who he was, and only Kagome accepted him for who he was." She yelled at Shippo now she was standing towering over the tiny Shippo. "Shippo you have Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, me, and Inuyasha. I never had anyone, no one cared for me, and I was always on my own."  
  
"April... I... I... I'm so sorry," he balled as he collided into her chest.  
  
"Shippo you are so lucky. I never had anyone to protect me, to care for me, not even love me. The only one that did was the person who truly hurt me in the end. I was too blind to see, what he truly was and that is what destroyed me. I would give anything to have what you have." She whispered into his hair.  
  
"But you do April, You have us." He mumbled into her shirt.  
  
"Thank-you Shippo, you don't know how much that means to me." April whispered.  
  
"Maybe he didn't mean to hurt you, maybe it was a mistake like me and Inuyasha," he said quietly.  
  
How long the two of them sat there was a mystery to them, but they just wanted each other's comfort. Shippo finally fell asleep in April's arms and she stood up quietly and began to carry him to the village where Kaede met her.  
  
"Where are they?" April asked quietly.  
  
"In the hut." She said quietly as not to wake up the tiny kitsune. "Are ye okay child?"  
  
"Yes, thank-you for your concern Kaede-baa-chan." April bowed slightly and walked towards the hut.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
April and Shippo had been gone for a couple hours and everyone in the hut was becoming uneasy. Inuyasha insisted that Kagome pull out her sleeping bag and get some sleep, while he, Miroku and Sango would wait up for the two. She nodded but as of yet she had not fallen asleep. Everyone stood up quickly as April entered the hut. They looked around frantically for the Kitsune to find him asleep in her arms. April walked over to Inuyasha and placed Shippo in his arms. She smiled at him and at the small child in his arms. Shippo snuggled into the newfound warmth, and smiled in his sleep.  
  
"You are extremely to have someone like him," April whispered to Inuyasha as she glided out the door. They stood there stunned until they decided it would be best to leave her be. Inuyasha sat down in the corner of the room cradling Shippo. Kagome smiled inwardly at the affection he was showing towards the small kitsune.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
April stood on the rock the stood at the edge of the waterfall that crashed to the rocks below. Cherry blossom leaves blew past her frail figure and tears streamed down her faced. They dripped down her pink cheeks and dripped off her chin being whisked away be the wind. She watched the sunrise, the beautiful colors of orange, purple, and red bleed into each other to make a canvas of colors over the morning sky.  
  
'Why is my life so confusing, filled with so much pain. I want to be with him, but I hurt when I'm near, yet I hurt when I'm far away from him. When did I fall so madly in love with Chrono? Why did I put myself through this torture?' April stared out to the sunrise. 'What can I do?' Her gaze fell to the depths of the waterfall. She took a deep breath and stood off the edge of the rock she stood upon. The air whistled in her ears as she fell through nothingness. A smile appeared on her features. She hit the water not as nearly as hard she thought. However the air left her lungs but she would not swim to the top. Her lungs burned, her body screamed for air, but she would not allow it. Her vision became blurry and her head pounded. Life was not worth living it hurt this much and with that everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest, as did everyone else. When April never came back the next day they had a sinking feeling. She had been missing for three days now, and everyone was getting a little edgy. They had found no trace of her, Kagome even went to her time to ask around there to see if anyone had found her. By this rate they may never find her.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
April felt light as if she was floating on air or at least sleeping on a very comfy bed. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly getting used to the light. She took in her surroundings. Though she still could not tell where she was. She was laying on a futon that had many layers to it, and many blankets. Though she was comfortable and the room was respectable, she couldn't get rid of the uneasiness in her stomach. There was a dark aura in the room, where? She did not know. She turned around quickly as she heard a chuckle in the shadows of the room.  
  
"Kukuku, April how stupid of you. To try to kill yourself. If it was not for me you would be dead," said a mocking voice in the shadows.  
  
"And for that I thank-you" April said sarcastically.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it? The pain inside, the knowledge that someone would betray you?" The voice laughed. April looked away from the source of the voice. "I could make it go away. No more pain how does that sound."  
  
April looked up slowly, clearly she was thinking about the situation. She looked back towards the shadows.  
  
"I can help you, April. However it will come with a price." The voice said, "I will make it go away if you help me. "  
  
By now April knew who the voice was but she nodded ignoring the fact. A hand came out of the shadows and April grabbed for it. A black aura began to build up around the two hands and April doubled over in pain. She felt as if her heart was being yanked out of her chest. When the hand let go of April's hand she fell to the ground.  
  
Naraku stepped out of the shadows holding bowl in which a heart laid soaking in it's own blood. April quickly put her hand to her chest, however instead of feeling the beat of her heart she felt nothing, she didn't even feel any pain, nor any emotions, she was a hollow body now and she didn't regret it.  
  
"You are under my control April, I die you die, any pain I feel, you feel," Naraku smiled evilly and walked away leaving a stunned April. April walked back over to her futon to find a pair of black Hibakama (Traditional miko pants) and a white haori (Traditional shirt. Both make up the miko clothing).  
  
"Be careful Naraku. I have no emotions now, so I won't regret killing you, since my life means nothing to me. Do not turn your back on me," she whispered to her self.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~  
  
April had been missing for a week and the traveling group did what they had. They went to her boss Shippo. Leaving Shippo in Kaede's care Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango went to the future and to Kagome's house where she called Shippo.  
  
Shippo showed up 30 minutes later since he was conveniently in the area.  
  
"Hello" he said as he walked into the house. Worried and annoyed faces greeted him. He nodded in understanding, "Can't find her?"  
  
Everyone nodded in amazement, how did he know?  
  
"Remember I was there," he said.  
  
"Than where is she?" Sango asked. Shippo looked at them sadly. He knew where she was but how to tell them?  
  
"Naraku has her," he said after a moment of silence.  
  
Inuyasha shot up off the floor he had been situated on. "That bastard I'll rip him to shreds."  
  
"You can't go after her." Shippo said suddenly.  
  
"Why not?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You won't be able to find her. She will come to you, than the final battle shall happen." Shippo said wisely.  
  
"Final battle?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You will soon find out. I shall get you some help for now I advise that you stay at Kaede's." Shippo ordered.  
  
"How will the help get there." Kagome asked.  
  
"I would like it if you stayed here and waited for their arrival which should not be long." Shippo sat back in the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"Okay." Kagome nodded and everyone else headed out the door. Inuyasha stopped and kissed Kagome on the lips. "Come back to me," she said quietly.  
  
He nodded and left. Kagome sighed and turned to Shippo, who patted the seat next to him.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
April walked through the fortress that Naraku resided in and smirked. She had found out that she may not fear any emotions but she did have a sense of evil. N like her normal self she would of never of laughed at something like killing another or inflicting any kind of pain on them. She looked at the blood on her hands and casually rubbed it off onto the walls of the hallway she was strolling down. She couldn't help it if she got bored. Especially since the guards kept annoying her.  
  
However with her emotions gone she couldn't help but feel a little empty. Through out the week she had been loosing memories, of friends, family, you name she lost it. Naraku said she would loose her memories since most memories had ties to her emotions, so since her emotions were gone her memories would disappear. At one moment she had forgotten who Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara were and Naraku was more than happy to explain. He had told her that they were the ones that caused most of her pain. So from there on she decided that she would get her revenge on them soon enough. But that was only people who she remembered the rest were only flashbacks, they had no names, therefore leaving April to ponder who they were.  
  
Although Naraku had helped her, she still felt like she had a grudge against him. Give her the chance and she would kill him without a second thought. Even though she would die too, she knew her life had no meaning except serve him, so didn't care if she died.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kagome laid on the couch taking a nap, until she was awaken by the sound of voices. She sat up slowly and walked out to the kitchen. There at the table sat Shippo, along with Amy, Tony, Phoenix and Chrono. The last person she tossed a glare of daggers, in which Shippo saw.  
  
"Kagome we need to put our differences aside" Shippo demanded. "We need him. Although you don't believe that, we do. Amy, Tony and Phoenix are masters at spells and illusions while Chrono is a very powerful Youkai. We need him in order to beat Naraku."  
  
Kagome nodded and sat down at the table never taking her eyes off Chrono. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stood up quickly when he smelt Kagome coming, he ran out the door, followed by Sango, Shippo and Miroku. He embraced her and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha I wasn't that far, what's wrong?" Kagome looked at him confused.  
  
"I want you to go back." He whispered into her hair. She looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt when we fight Naraku, I don't want to loose you," Kagome smiled and placed a hand gently on his cheek.  
  
"You won't loose me Inuyasha, Naraku is my problem too and I will not let you fight alone." She said as she caressed his cheek.  
  
"Please Kagome..." He begged.  
  
"No Inuyasha, if you fight I fight, if you get hurt I will be there by your side. I will not leave you. I refuse to." Kagome said determined. Inuyasha just hugged her tightly and inhaled her scent. That was when he caught four new scents. He took his head off of the top of Kagome's head and looked at the new comers.  
  
"I brought some help," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked at Amy, Tony and Phoenix. However as soon as soon as Chrono came out of the forest.  
  
"And HE is help?" He asked.  
  
"Shippo said so," she answered him.  
  
"What did I say?" Shippo asked from her feet.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.  
  
"So why didn't you know who come?" Miroku asked as he eyed Shippo.  
  
"He said that if he came he would destroy the flow of time," Kagome said quietly. Everyone nodded although they were still confused.  
  
"I still don't understand why HE had to come," Sango said as she pointed to Chrono. "He's probable the reason why she ran off."  
  
"I can't change her stupid mistakes," Chrono spat out.  
  
"You only say that because it was you who forced her to make her mistakes." Kagome spat back. Everyone looked at her funny, they had never seen her talk to someone with so much hate, besides Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha was ready to give Chrono a piece of his mind when a smell came across his nose, the smell of dirt, and death. Kagome watched as he sniffed at the air. Then she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jewel Shards, two coming in fast towards them, it could only mean one thing.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
Everyone exchanged looks as Kikyo and Kouga came out of opposite sides of the forest. Inuyasha brought Kagome close to him as she hung onto his sleeve.  
  
"Oi dog-turd let go of my woman." Kouga sneered. Kikyo merely looked at the two in disgust.  
  
"Leave you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome put a fingers to his lips and shook her head.  
  
"Kouga this is not the time," Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Like he..." Kouga began but was interrupted by Kikyo.  
  
"You are correct, Naraku draws near. The final battle shall begin." She said quietly.  
  
"The woman speaks the truth." Said a monotone voice from the woods. Everyone stood in shock as Sesshomaru emerged from the forest. Inuyasha let a low growl emit from his throat catching the attention of his older brother. "Do not worry brother I will not harm your mate."  
  
Kouga stood there with his mouth open wide, however he quickly recovered from his shock and he stood tall hoping to recover his pride.  
  
"You have claimed her than," He said quietly.  
  
"Yes he has claimed me Kouga, I am his mate," Kagome answered him as she relaxed into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Why are you here?" Miroku asked. It was more directed to Kikyo, Kouga and Sesshomaru than just one person.  
  
"We all have something to kill Naraku for," Kikyo said in her emotionless voice. "He killed me."  
  
"He killed my kin" Kouga added.  
  
"He kidnapped my Human" Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. Everyone looked at him funny before falling down laughing. Tears streamed down their faces.  
  
"When did---did---you care for---a---a---human!" Inuyasha forced through his laughing fit.  
  
"Too---fun---funny!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo laughed.  
  
"Unconfident fools," Sesshomaru glared.  
  
Amy, Tony, Phoenix and Chrono looked at all of them in confusion.  
  
"So you are the son of a bitch that Inuyasha has for an older brother?" Amy asked as she poked Sesshomaru in the chest. He glared over at Inuyasha who smiled and waved.  
  
"You're the bitch that screwed with Kagome,"Phoenix poked Kikyo who stared at Kagome who smiled and waved.  
  
"And you're the Wolf Youkai that thought Kagome was your woman and that she cared for you more than Inuyasha." Tony pointed Kouga who glared at both Kagome and Inuyasha, who smiled and gave the peace sign.  
  
"This would be comical if it wasn't a serious situation," Amy laughed.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
April watched the large group from a tree not too far away. They all seemed so familiar, how much she wanted to be apart of that group. They laughed and seemed so safe beside each other and because of that reason, she loathed them.  
  
She had followed Naraku's direction to the small village and found the group just as he said she would. Now just to get close enough to kill them. Someone in a baboon pelt appeared next to her.  
  
"Decided to join me?" She asked whilst snickering.  
  
"I wanted to see the end of them," He answered back disgusted at her for mocking him, for he helped make her who she was. Kagura and Kanna appeared next to him. "Let it begin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ta-Da I make you chapter. Really weird and screwed up chapter, but still a chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Review, Review! 


	13. Remember!

Everyone got up at the break of dawn, awaiting the arrival of their enemy. Inuyasha and Kaede had taken everyone in the village to a cave anticipating for the worst. Whilst Kagome, Sango, Miroku and made herbs, arrows, bandages and many other things. Kouga kept complaining on how long they were taking while Sesshomaru and Kikyo kept to themselves.  
  
"We're all ready," Kagome announced as Inuyasha came back having to drop Shippo off at the cave with Kaede.  
  
"Let's go out to the meadow that way we're out in the open and are able to see our surroundings. " Sango explained. Everyone nodded and headed towards a meadow not too far from the village.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
April watched the group of people prepare for the up coming battle. How stupid they were to prepare for their death. April smiled at their useless attempts to prepare themselves.  
  
"Stupid incompetents, after I kill you I will turn on your pathetic village." April smiled but it was quickly replaced with a frown as Naraku caught her attention. 'Than I will kill you,' she thought, 'you need to learn who you can control and who you can't Naraku. For I am not one to be pushed around,' April's dark aura flicked around her as she glared daggers at Naraku. This was to be his end.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha spun around as he felt the wind change and the sun disappear behind dark clouds. Kagome stood up next to him as she felt an evil presence come close. The tension in the air in tensed and everyone huddled into a circle with their backs facing each other. Kagome's hand found Inuyasha's hand, which squeezed hers in reassurance.  
  
"I love you," He said quietly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They all turned to the woods when something caught their attention. There standing at the edge of the forest was a humanoid figure. Pink cheery blossoms wrapped them selves around her body; her brown hair weaved around her face hiding her eyes from the group. However they still knew who it was.  
  
"April?" Chrono asked as he walked away from the group, but stopped abruptly as Kanna and Kagura emerged on either side. April lifted her head so they could see her lifeless, empty eyes.  
  
"Pathetic idiots, you have no clue what you are getting yourselves into," April scowled.  
  
"April, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Stupid human. You should have known that when you fool with me I will get my revenge." April glared at the group.  
  
"April?" Chrono asked again.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Chrono asked as he edged closer.  
  
"Kukuku, She dose not remember," Naraku laughed. "For you can't remember when you can't feel, and you can't feel if you don't have a heart." Naraku's hand emerged from underneath his baboon pelt. There was April's heart.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Chrono demanded.  
  
"I merely did what she asked, to take the pain away," His smile widened at the shock on Chrono's face. Naraku's attention went back to April and he snapped his figures, April stood next to him and bowed slightly. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed her head. "Make him show his true form." He demanded. April nodded and was about to turn around when the grip on her face tightened making her turn to look at him once more. "And kill all of them." She nodded again and turned to the group.  
  
"You," She said in a monotone voice while pointing at Chrono. "We fight now."  
  
"I won't fight you April. I refuse to." He shook his head and stepped away. "April you need to remember."  
  
"Stupid fool. You fight or you die your choice." April said as her aura flickered slightly.  
  
"Incompetent, fight her or we may not have a chance." Sesshomaru growled at Chrono.  
  
The young Youkai had pain etched on his face but he merely nodded. "Fine, April if this is the way you want it than let it be."  
  
The wind wrapped around his body and his aura began to glow a dark shade of purple. A Celtic circle appeared underneath his feet and his long hair came loose of his braid. His claws grew longer, markings appeared on his arms and a black star appeared on his forehead. However the transformation did not stop there, out of his back appeared two gigantic black wings that shredded his shirt as they emerged from his back. Feathers fell to the ground slowly as the wind died down and everyone stared at him.  
  
Kagura saw her chance to attack, as did Naraku. One of his tentacles along with Kagura's wind attacked the stunned group scattering the large group but missed all of them.  
  
April could tell that Chrono was trying not to attack her and it was starting to really annoy her. "Attack already damn it!" She screamed at him as her frustration reached its limit.  
  
"No! I will not hurt you on purpose." He yelled back dodging her attempts to seriously hurt him.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She exclaimed letting her guard down, which she soon regretted. Chrono grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her into a bone-crushing hug as he planted a kiss on her lips. She struggled to get out of his grip but failed miserly in the end. Memories flooded into her head as her body pulsed once, than again and again. Chrono let go of her and stepped away. April brought her hands to her head trying to block out everything that was happening, memories flooded into her head and she knelt in pain.  
  
~~~~~Memories~~~~~  
  
"Out of my way human. I must fix what I have caused," shoving Kagome out of the way and shuffling towards Inuyasha's cot. Inuyasha brought Tetsaiga to his chest and growled. The pain in his chest came back in full force he squinted to his dismay.  
  
"I am so sorry," she said so lowly only Inuyasha could hear. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at this. The girl brought her hands to the wound at his chest and laid them over it. Inuyasha squinted in pain. She started to mumble incantations and the pain started to go away. When she removed her hands the wound had gone. He looked at her wide-eyed, she pulled up her haori a slight bit to reveal the wound on her chest. She slumped to the side and Inuyasha grabbed for her before she could hit the floor and carried her to her cot. The group looked at him.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"We still don't know your name," he said leaning against the wall of the hut.  
  
"My name is April," she said barely above a whisper. "What happened, a couple days ago, I'm...umm... sorry."  
  
"Feh. That doesn't mean I have to trust you. But what you did taking away the wound... How you do it?"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
He pulled away slowly, his eyes full of pain. She looked at him confused.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear so softly she even had a hard time hearing it. She was so confused now it was beyond comprehension. He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Chrono?" She whispered. Out of nowhere a woman walked up and he slid his arm around her and brought into a tight embrace.  
  
"Chrono!" She screamed.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"She died. She was murdered. Are you happy!" He yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." April looked away. She was truly sorry, but at the same time a little grateful.  
  
"NO your not." He yelled to her, walking up so they were face to face.  
  
She had to prove she still was sincere that he hadn't broken her entirely. She broke out of Kagome's grip and swung her arms around his neck. "I am sorry." She let him go, looked in his eyes and ran off taking Kagome with her.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
'April I'm sorry.'  
  
'No. How could you!'  
  
'I said I was sorry Okay! I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing.'  
  
'You slept with her. Now she's pregnant with your child. Dammit!'  
  
'April I'm sorry. Please forgive me I'll do anything. I LOVE YOU!'  
  
April remembered the hurt in his eyes. Those eyes were her undoing. She had believed him and gave in just to be hurt again.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"What the hell." He shot up out of the chair only to find out that he was strapped to it tightly whamming back into the chair. "Ohhh." He moaned in pain as he brought his hand to his forehead and than up to his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome got up out her seat to walk over to him.  
  
"Head pounds, Ears hurt." He moaned.  
  
"Yeah can't blame yeah. Only after you passed out did I find out I used sleeping herbs instead of spices in your ramen and well being this high up in the air is going to absolutely kill your ears." April said sarcastically." Oh well! "  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'oh well' and where are we?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything, and I mean nothing by oh well. We are currently 3000 feet in the air. But the question is not where are we but where we are going." April turned around in her seat and sat back.  
  
"Well are you going to tell me exactly where we are going?" He asked not at all pleased by her answer.  
  
"Canada."  
  
"What?"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
April turned to face a group of people who held signs that said 'Lee Spando'. She giggled they obviously did not know how stupid they looked. Then next to that group was another group but April recognized all of them but just barely. April dropped her bags and ran to a woman who had opened her arms welcoming her, gracefully.  
  
"Mama!" She yelled. She jumped into the woman's arms. Her tears were falling down her checks freely. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Oh, my baby girl." She pulled her away from her body to examine her. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on. He guessed that they were talking in this English April had mentioned earlier. He bent over and picked up April's fallen bags and walked over to her with Kagome.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
April followed the lady quietly, but when they made it to the table it was the last person she wanted to see. The lady saw the gazes between the two alone.  
  
"April."  
  
"Chrono."  
  
"It's nice to see you here, I guess you're Shippo's companion?"  
  
"Yes and why in hell are you his associate?"  
  
"Hmmm. Merely business that's all. Okay it involves some very expensive delectable, that he owns and I want."  
  
"Thought so. Filthy Bastard."  
  
"April this is strictly on business terms not personal terms agreed. So will you sit down and disgust this matter like civilized beings."  
  
April sat in the small booth feeling very uncomfortable at the close proximity.  
  
"So what is your offer and what do you want."  
  
"I want his estate in California. I am willing to pay 600 000 dollars." He rested his head on his crossed fingers.  
  
"Is that all you wanted? Jeesh Shippo could of dealt with this over the phone."  
  
"I also want all of its contents."  
  
"What the hell do you take me for? A complete idiot? There are contents in that house that cost more than the house itself."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"YOU SAID THIS WAS STRICTLY BUSINESS! WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK I - ME THE PERSON WHO HATES YOU MORE THAN ANYHING IN THIS WORLD, WOULD WANT TO DATE YOU!" She turned on her heel and ran into the house. Chrono ran after her.  
  
"April wait, please." He yelled after her as they entered the house. The presence of Kagome and Inuyasha was oblivious to them.  
  
"No! I won't wait anymore. I've waited for too long. I trusted you for too long. No Chrono, no more waiting." April turned to him, holding back her tears. She would not show him that he had broken her. "Why don't you go back to your fiancé!"  
  
"But...But..." He stammered.  
  
"Don't 'but' me! I know she isn't dead. Shippo did a little look in on it and you want to know something. She is feeling better than she ever has except for the fact that her fiancé left her and her child without so much as a goodbye!" She yelled. That one hurt, she could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Oh but you don't understand. The child, guess what, not mine. And you want to know something else, her, that night I was drunk, her and I never had sex! We didn't even kiss or hold a hand!" He yelled at her. "So the reason I left without saying goodbye, was cause I was so pissed off when the real father told me what happened. I left that night knowing very well that, that lady took me from the woman I loved, the only woman I ever loved. So if you won't wait for me anymore, I am sorry."  
  
April was speechless. What if it was a trick just another lie? She couldn't stand it anymore! Her knees gave out and she cried more than she had since he left her. The silent tears ran down her face and the sobs were heard from throughout the house. She felt two rough but gentle hands cup her face and rub the tears away.  
  
"Don't cry April, I don't like it when you cry." He said his voice soothing and soft instead of the harsh voice that was yelling at her a moment ago.  
  
"I'm not the woman you loved 3 years ago. She died along with my heart. Now you want me to forgive you! I forgave you when you told me you woke up in my best friend's bed or that she may be having your child. I forgave YOU. But I won't forgive you for leaving me for HER. Just leave okay! I'll call you about the offer on the estate." April turned on her heel and walked upstairs.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The snow glittered as the sun shone on it. The day was gorgeous, there was no winter wind and the cold air didn't affect April as she walked to her school. Thoughts ran through her head as she tried to decode everything that had happened to her in the last month. She was so deep into thought she never noticed the large piece of ice in her path. She slipped on it and never had time to act. Her eyes squinted as she anticipated the pain of colliding with the ground, but it never came. Instead a pair of strong arms caught her, She tilted her head back and met a pair of dark green eyes that took her breathe away, The person stood her up so they could see each other much better.  
  
"You should be more careful, you don't want to get hurt." He said.  
  
"Uhuh." April answered.  
  
"Chrono and you are?" He put his hand out and April took it gingerly.  
  
"April"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"What gave you the right to come up to Kagome and take her shards!" He spat out at Shippo.  
  
"He may not have, but what about me." April said. Inuyasha spun around the fury evident in his eyes. Kagome went up to him and slid his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, for I know Youkai-especially dog Youkai- don't like others close to their mates but..."  
  
"MATE!" Miroku and Sango yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome shot deadly glares at April.  
  
"Oops?" She innocently said bringing her hand to her mouth to cover it partially.  
  
"Mate?" Miroku and Sango asked again.  
  
"I'm digging my own grave," April said to herself aloud. "Yes it happened the first day we got here. They didn't even wait for half a day."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha I believe you should leave April-Sama alone." Sango said.  
  
"Leave the bitch alone, Sango she can stand up for herself," Inuyasha said. Everyone squinted in anticipation for all hell to break loose, but it never came. They sighed when they realized April was too distracted by a cute boy at the counter.  
  
"HE IS SO CUTE!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled Sango over to the counter.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and felt Miroku's hand pat his shoulder. "What am I? Fucking invisible!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"The female species are very particular and hard to understand my friend, only a professional can understand them," Miroku said turning to look at three females behinds as they leaned over the counter to listen to the guy.  
  
"And let me guess, you understand them?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the monk's perverted stare. "Don't answer that. And take your eyes off of my mates ass!"  
  
Miroku tore his gaze away as a skiing pole became very interesting and he began to examine it. Stupid Monk! Inuyasha thought.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"April?" Chrono asked as he stepped through the doors.  
  
"Yes?" April asked as she turned around to look him in the eyes. "It's been a long time since we actually talked one on one hasn't it? Well without us at each others throats."  
  
"Yea a very long time. So what have you been up to?" He asked trying to divert the conversation from the past.  
  
"Nothing much, well nothing that I couldn't handle. I've actually found a trait I really enjoy." April announced.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Assignation!" April exclaimed.  
  
"Oh April." Chrono said in a saddened voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You used to be so nice you didn't even dare to hurt a fly." He said.  
  
"Yeah but one event can change a person." She diverted her eyes to the sky. "Chrono?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you leave me for her?" April asked as she struggled to keep her tears at bay.  
  
"April I never left you for her. I left you so you wouldn't be hurt." He said.  
  
"That is the biggest bunch of Bull Shit I have ever heard, I would have been okay if you stayed but no." April yelled in his face tears forcing their way out if her eyes. "NO! You had to leave me and let me struggle to my feet ALONE. You weren't there when I needed you the most. Now I'm a person I never wanted to be. I kill people to get what I want. Do you think I wanted to be this way?"  
  
"I am so sorry April." Chrono said.  
  
"NO Chrono. I'm sorry but that's not good enough anymore, it's been too long. You don't understand the pain I went through. That I am still going through." April turned and looked him in the eyes. "I LOVED YOU and I still do..." She whispered but Chrono heard and pulled her tightly into him.  
  
"April, I know sorry isn't good enough but I love you and I want you to know that I would never, ever do that to you again. I was young and foolish back than, I didn't know who to deal with my problems but I'm different now and I will never do that mistake again. I love you more than anything and there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you." He brought his head sown so he could kiss her and smiled when she kissed back just as passionately.  
  
They heard muffled cheers from the restaurant. They slowly took their gaze off each other and turned to the doors to find that they had an audience. Not just their friends but also the whole restaurant. They blushed brightly and began to walk back to their table.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The light was red; April sat back and revved the engine awaiting the light to turn green. As soon as it changed color April slammed on the gas and raced the car down the street with Chrono not too far behind. She looked in her rear view mirror to see the horror struck faces of the passengers. She looked to the side to see Miroku grabbing on the dashboard for dear life.  
  
"We're gonna die!" He screamed as loud as he possibly could.  
  
"April slow down!" Sango called from the back.  
  
"I'm too young to die!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Watch out for that car!" They all screamed as April swerved around it.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Everyone stopped their panic attacks and looked at the horror stricken Honyou.  
  
"Nani? (What)" Miroku asked.  
  
"You HAVE to be kidding me!" April laughed trying to keep her concentration on the road. "He isn't afraid of battling a Youkai but he's scared of a tiny car ride you gotta be kidding me."  
  
She turned a sharp corner making everybody fall to the side of the car. Ignoring the comment they all went back to screaming their heads off. However the ride didn't get any better from there, as soon as they got on the high way April took this as a opportunity to drive that much faster. Chrono was gaining on her and that fact made her that much more determined. In the back of his car you were able to see Amy and Tony who for their part looked like they were going to wet their selves. If possible they were screaming as loud as the four in April's car.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~Baby you're all that I want~ ~When you're lying here in my arms~ ~I'm finding it hard to believe~ ~We're in heaven~ Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled at his mate. Man was life good. He never thought he and Kagome could be mates, let alone be here and dancing with her so close to him. He smiled at the thoughts of having children with her. Maybe a boy or a girl, maybe even both, but Kagome had to finish school and they had to finish the jewel still, but they could "prepare" or "practice" just to be ready.  
  
~We're in heaven~  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to meet his far off eyes and to see a perverted smile cross his lips. She blushed slightly, 'I am not going to even think what he is smiling about at the moment. For all I know he could be thinking about...' Kagome stopped herself. 'Treasure the moment Kagome, don't think about what your perverted mate is thinking about.' She smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Just treasure the moment.  
  
~Oh, thinkin' about our younger years~ ~There was only you and me~ ~We were young and wild and free~ ~Now nothing can take you away from me~ ~We've been down that road before~ ~That's over now~ ~You keep me comin' back for more~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha hung to each other closely and swung to the beat of the music, both having contentment on their faces and their eyes slightly closed.  
  
~Baby you're all that I want~ ~When you're lying here in my arms~ ~I'm finding it hard to believe~ ~We're in heaven~ ~And lovin' is all that I need~ ~And I'm finally there in your heart~ ~It isn't too hard to see,~ ~We're in heaven~  
  
Miroku slid his hands around Sango's waist little by little trying not to ruin the moment but to make it more special to them; even though it was hard he was not going to let him self do anything perverted. As his hands made it all around her waist he awaited to be hit over the head or some kind of punishment for going this far with her but what she did astounded him even more. Instead of pulling away she leaned forward and tightened her arms around his neck while leaning her head against his chest.  
  
~We're in heaven~  
  
Sango had felt his hands going around her waist ever since the song had began and she was contemplating whether to knock him over the head or surprise him in a way he thought was not very likely to happen. As his hands made their way fully around her waist she felt him stiffen and cringe awaiting for her to hit but she smiled and tightened her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. Why waste the moment when she could murder him another time of the day if she wanted to.  
  
~Now nothing can change what you mean to me~ ~There's a lot that I could say~ ~But just hold me now~ ~Cause our love will light the way~ ~Baby you're all that I want~ ~When you're lying here in my arms~ ~I'm finding it hard to believe~ ~We're in heaven~ ~And lovin' is all that I need~ ~And I'm finally there in your heart~ ~It isn't too hard to see,~ ~We're in heaven~  
  
Everybody seemed surprised that Miroku hadn't tried anything perverted or that Sango hadn't hit him over the head already. However they kind of did look cute as they danced to the music and leaned in towards each other.  
  
~Now our dreams are comin' true~ ~Through the good times and the bad~ ~I'll be standing there by you~  
  
Chrono held top April tightly and smiled. The moment was perfect and he wouldn't give it up for anything or anyone, not even all the money in the world could make him happier than what he was now. She had changed a lot since they had last met however. Some for the best and well some for the worst, he kind of missed the innocent girl who would fight for the life of even the most horrible of people but time changed people in ways you never thought possible. Neverthless he enjoyed having her arms around him and no one else it made him feel like he could do anything. However for the moment he was just going to cherish what he had.  
  
~We're in heaven~  
  
April felt Chrono hug her tightly, she felt so safe in his arms, never wanting to leave their safety. She loved this man more than anything and he made her feel like te happiest woman on earth. Sure they had their moments and all but she didn't care any more, all of the past events seemed forgotten to her at the moment all seemed perfect.  
  
~And your loving is all that I need~ ~When I'm finally there in your heart~ ~It isn't too hard to see~ ~We're in heaven~ ~Oh oh oh oh oh oh~  
  
April and Chrono swayed silently to the music in the middle of the dance floor holding onto each other both not wanting to let go.  
  
~We're in Heaven.~  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"... Yeah I know. No worries Okay." Chrono said loudly into his cellular phone. "No worries, I have her exactly where I want her, she has no clue at all she thinks I actually like her. I'll be home next week baby. Yeah love you lots, keep my side of the bed warm." He made kissing sounds into the phone and hung it up.  
  
April stood there in disbelief it was a trick AGAIN. She wanted to be mad, hell she wanted to be pissed but she couldn't all she felt was, sadness, hopelessness, more than anything betrayal. She heard him walk towards her and before he could find her she stepped out from behind the huge tree that she had been behind. Chrono looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You have her where you want her, huh?" April asked. She brought her hand to the locket the resided on her chest and yanked it breaking the chain. "Well you can tell your dear friend that she can have this for you should only give a locket to someone you care for."  
  
"So you heard?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"April you see... I..." He stammered looking for an explanation.  
  
"Shut up" she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"SHUT UP" She screamed. "I hate you! I don't want to see your face again."  
  
She shoved him in the chest causing him to fall in which she took the opportunity to run away as fast as she could. As soon as she knew that he was too far behind her to hear her cry, she dropped to her knees and cried. She took a knife from underneath her dress and slit her hand causing crimson liquid to fall from her hand and drip to the white snow beneath. She waited and waited hoping for something to happen, for something to break the silence, for someone to come and get her to make her pain end. Nothing happed so she slashed the other hand and watched the liquid fall to the snow, she slowly began slicing up her arm hoping to make all the pain leak out of her body, making all the despair go away. She heard rustling in the bushes behind her and turned slightly to see. Out of the bushes emerged Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Kagome saw the blood on the snow and ran to April's side.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Shippo you are so lucky. I never had anyone to protect me, to care for me, not even love me. The only one that did was the person who truly hurt me in the end. I was too blind to see, what he truly was and that is what destroyed me. I would give anything to have what you have." She whispered into his hair.  
  
"But you do April, You have us." He mumbled into her shirt.  
  
"Thank-you Shippo, you don't know how much that means to me." April whispered.  
  
"Maybe he didn't mean to hurt you, maybe it was a mistake like me and Inuyasha," he said quietly.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
April stood on the rock the stood at the edge of the waterfall that crashed to the rocks below. Cherry blossom leaves blew past her frail figure and tears streamed down her faced. They dripped down her pink cheeks and dripped off her chin being whisked away be the wind. She watched the sunrise, the beautiful colors of orange, purple, and red bleed into each other to make a canvas of colors over the morning sky.  
  
'Why is my life so confusing, filled with so much pain. I want to be with him, but I hurt when I'm near, yet I hurt when I'm far away from him. When did I fall so madly in love with Chrono? Why did I put myself through this torture?' April stared out to the sunrise. 'What can I do?' Her gaze fell to the depths of the waterfall. She took a deep breath and stood off the edge of the rock she stood upon. The air whistled in her ears as she fell through nothingness. A smile appeared on her features. She hit the water not as nearly as hard she thought. However the air left her lungs but she would not swim to the top. Her lungs burned, her body screamed for air, but she would not allow it. Her vision became blurry and her head pounded. Life was not worth living it hurt this much and with that everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~~End of Memories~~~~~  
  
April looked up at Chrono through bangs, the pain was too much for her to take, the memories were too much. Chrono saw the pain etched on her face and he knelt down next to her slowly. He cradled her abused, tear stricken face in his hand.  
  
"Show him April, show him who you truly are, that he can't control you. You are your own being April, he dose not control." Chrono whipped away her tears and smiled at her. She nodded slightly and stood before him.  
  
The wind picked up yet again, swirling around her small body. Her hair twisted here and there. A Celtic circle appeared under her feet, while her aura became a light blue and weaved itself around her. Navy markings appeared on her arm while two navy stripes appeared on either side of her face. Her claws grew longer and so did her fangs. She held her hands in front of her body as a light blue ball of energy formed in her hands. It grew until everyone had to turn away from the bright light. Once it died down April was floating off the ground slightly while glowing the same light blue.  
  
She looked at Naraku and glided to him slowly.  
  
"You finally decided to show your true form, April? Now go kill them, spare yourself the pain." He smiled oblivious to what had happened before.  
  
"Of course Naraku, but I have one more thing I must do," she laughed at his expression of confusion. "Incompetent!" She yelled as she drove her hand into his chest and pulled it down splitting him in half. His horror stricken face stared back at her and she smiled at him.  
  
"If I die you DIE!" Naraku yelled as tentacles dug themselves into April's body. If the tentacles had not been holding her up she would of slumped to the ground that very minute. She heard the yell of her friends as Kagome sent one of her purifying arrows at Naraku hitting him in the side; Inuyasha used Tetsaiga, Sesshomaru used his yellow wipe, Sango used Hirakatsu, while everyone else stood on the side lines. Chrono's face was that of shock and fear, as he watched the tentacles impale April's body.  
  
Naraku screamed in pain as everyone's attacks hit, he pulled his tentacles out of April as he cringed in pain. She slumped to the ground soaking in a puddle of her own blood. Kagura and Kanna screamed as they turned to dust along with the rest of Naraku. Everyone stared at where he once stood to find the Shikon shards he once posed. Kagome went and picked them up gingerly and watched, as they turned from black to their brilliant pink. She stared at them for a while before turning to April. She laid on the ground soaking in her own blood, while Chrono cradled her head.  
  
"April don't die on me, I love you! What you heard wasn't true, it was to keep you alive, I never meant to cause you so much pain." He whispered as he rocked her back and forth in his lap.  
  
"I---I know..." She started to cough and spit up blood. "I'm sorry I let you down."  
  
"No---No---You didn't let us down, Naraku is dead---You didn't let us go." Tears began to threaten his eyes but he pushed them a side.  
  
"Chrono---I'm so cold." She whimpered into his chest.  
  
"Shhhhh it's going to be alright April. You're going to live, okay. Do you understand me," He said into her hair.  
  
"Chrono---I---I---" April tried to say but her head lolled to the side.  
  
"You what? April come on speak to me! April!" He shook her body. A sturdy hand gripped his shoulder as he looked up at Phoenix who too looked as if he was going to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry man, she's gone." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh Kami," Kagome breathed. She turned to Inuyasha who looked at Sesshomaru who merely nodded and pulled Tensaiga from its sheath. He walked over to April and took a swipe at the demons from the other world. He looked in shock as the sword just went through them and had no affect.  
  
"It didn't work." He said.  
  
"Well thank-you Captain Obvious! Now try again." Amy exclaimed.  
  
"The demons have taken too much of her life source there is no way for me to revive her or even kill the demons." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
"So she has gone for ever!" Amy cried as Tony embraced her for support.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People hate me! I know I know. That was hard to write. I KILLED APRIL! Well actually Naraku did but same difference! Next chappie will be the funeral! Oh I hate funerals but oh well. However that may be the last chapter to this story, but no worries I shall have a sequel, since it will have a very different story line, but same characters, different enemies though! I shall start as soon as possible! Reviews please! I beg of thee, I need ideas and feed-back.  
  
La, la, la see ya later peoples! 


	14. Where There's Smoke There's Fire

Everyone stood around the small pedestal in which April had been placed. They had all decided it best to bring her back to the modern era since it was were she was rightfully born. They had contacted her family and decided to cremate her body in Japan since she loved the country so much. So here they stood now in a middle of a field of cherry blossom trees watching April's body burn slowly before them.  
  
Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's black dress coat as she let the tears fall. He held a reassuring hand on her back coaxing her to let it all out. Kagome brought her head up slowly to see others crying, some she was unable to recognize but she could see Amy, Phoenix and Tony comforting each other as they watched their best friend be burnt to ashes. Kagome could just faintly see Chrono standing off amongst the trees, ever since they had brought April's body back he had seemed distant not even saying a word to anybody, he stayed in the shadows as much as possible and disappeared without warning. Kagome felt pity towards him, however she felt pity for everyone who had to watch April leave them that faithful day but more so Chrono. He had to watch April go through so much pain. He watched the pain he caused her, than Naraku's crude way of helping her, than taking her life away swiftly. He had to watch the woman he loved dearly die in front of his eyes. He had loved her dearly and knew that once all was forgiven they could have lived a beautiful life together, for she was still young and had so much more to live for.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to her dead friend, the smell of burning flesh struck her nose, making her eyes water. To think that someone would go through so much but still had so much love in her was gone forever, never to come back to them. That was what struck Kagome the most.  
  
How long they stood there was lost to her, she had lost count once they set flames to her friends frail corpse, but as the flames began to evaporate all that was left of the once beautiful girl was her ashes. Her mother went over and put her daughters ashes into a small ceramic container, holding back the tears as best as she could. She walked over to Kagome slowly and held the container out to her.  
  
Kagome looked up at the older woman with confusion written over her face. Was she offering her daughters remains to her? April's mother smiled sadly and held the container out farther.  
  
"I need you to take this container back with you and spread her ashes into the wind," she said weakly holding back her tears with all her might. "I know my daughter has been traveling with you and your friends for sometime now and I wish for you to have the honor."  
  
"Oh I can't! You're her mother you should be the one to do that." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't had a great impact on my daughters life like you have had. She changed when she was around you and for that I thank-you. For I believe she had a real chance at living a good life when she was around you and your friends." By this point both of the woman began to cry. "We will be honored to do this," Kagome turned around in shock to see Inuyasha coming forward taking the container in his hands gently.  
  
"Ah, a honyou. I thank-you too, for I know you taught my daughter it was okay to be different, even if you were an outcast to the world," April's mother said quietly hugging Inuyasha. "Good-bye. Until next time we meet."  
  
She turned and walked through the trees leaving the stunned couple. She had said what she needed to and felt better knowing that they understood what they met to April.  
  
Chrono came up to Kagome next and bowed his head slightly.  
  
"I hope you will not hold a grudge against me, for I already feel that I am the cause of her death," Chrono said quietly. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Chrono put a hand up to silence her. "I loved April dearly, and now I have lost her." He whispered and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and turned to walk to the vehicle they had arrived in with Sango and Miroku.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Everyone stood in the Feudal Era once again as they watched April's ashes float away with the wind, Miroku stood saying a silent prayer as Sango bowed her head in respect, while Kagome cried into Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha's rubbed small circles as she rocked back and forth. Inuyasha's ears perked when he heard her singing a soft melody.  
  
~You found hope~  
  
~You found faith~  
  
~Found how fast she could take it away~  
  
~Found true love~  
  
~Lost your heart~  
  
~Now you don't know who you are~  
  
~She made it easy~  
  
~Made it free~  
  
~Made it hurt till you couldn't see~  
  
~Sometimes it hurts~  
  
~Sometimes it flows~  
  
~But baby that's how love goes~  
  
~You will fly and~  
  
~You will crawl~  
  
~God knows even angels fall~  
  
~No such thing as you~  
  
~Must stay on~  
  
~God knows even angels fall~  
  
~Its a secret no one tells~  
  
~One day its heaven~  
  
~One day its hell~  
  
~It's no fairytale~  
  
~Take it from me~  
  
~That's the way its supposed to be~  
  
~ You will fly and~  
  
~You will crawl~  
  
~God knows even angels fall~  
  
~No such thing as you~  
  
~Must stay on~  
  
~God knows even angels fall~  
  
~You laugh~  
  
~You cry~  
  
~No one knows why~  
  
~But all the thrill I laid on~  
  
~Your on the ride you might as well~  
  
~Open your eyes~  
  
~You will fly and~  
  
~You will crawl~  
  
~God knows even angels fall~  
  
~No such thing as you~  
  
~Must stay on~  
  
~God knows even angels fall~  
  
~Even Angels fall~  
  
~Even angels fall~  
  
"Where did you hear that song?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her away from his body slightly.  
  
"I heard April singing it when we first met her, she said she loved it because it tells everyone no matter how strong you are you will always have something that takes you down." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha knew at that moment that they would have a hard time getting over the loss of April, for she had given up her life to help kill Naraku, and because of that she held a special place in their hearts.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The light was blinding as she walked down a white path. She had her eyes partially closed to block out as much light as possible and still be able to see. What was she doing here? How did she get here in the first place? She came to a halt at a large white and silver gate. What was this place? A hand came out in front of her out of nowhere. She looked at it quietly, wondering if she should place her hand in it's.  
  
"Come, you are safe now." If the voice had been softer, and not so monotone or deep, the word would have been comforting to her, however the feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. "Come."  
  
"Why?" She asked seeking the body of the arm. She put a hand over top of her eyes to block the light and to see the body. She gasped when a pair of gigantic white wings blocked the light. The hand belonged to a man, his body was muscular and his blond hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.  
  
"You belong here now," he said more comforting to her this time around. She placed her hand in his slowly and looked up into his brilliant blue eyes. "No one will hurt you now."  
  
She walked up at his side but stopped when she could have sworn someone had whispered in her ear.  
  
~I loved April dearly, and now I have lost her~  
  
Those words brought her great pain for what reasons she was unsure. They voice seemed so familiar to her, it had a sense of security in them. Before she could stop her self, words seemed to float out of her mouth.  
  
"Goodbye, Chrono, I will miss you."  
  
What they meant she was unsure, but she felt that she would understand someday. She turned to the man who still held her hand and she began to walk into the light with him. Why she would miss that man, she did not know, but at the moment the thoughts of where she was headed occupied her.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Chrono walked among the cherry blossoms, where April's funeral had taken place just the day before. How much he missed her. He missed her cocky attitude, her sort temper, her laughter, but most of all he missed her, her whole being, and the person he had sought out to destroy. Why? He didn't know, he guessed maybe he hadn't really sought out to destroy her, but to others it seemed that way. What her had destroyed, what he had killed, was the one person he loved and cherished more than anything, and she was gone, gone forever, never to return to him, and that was what was going to eat at his insides for the rest of his life.  
  
Chrono thought back to the night of the ball. How stupid was he not to have noticed her standing right there when he was saying that stuff. None of it was true, he had said it to protect her. Not two nights before had he been approached by a cloaked figure, in which he could tell was a woman, asking him to trick and kill someone. Chrono the man he was accepted it without looking into any details. The next morning he was told his target. It was too late to back out so he devised a plan. He spent the remainder of the day with the woman and built a 'relationship' between the two. She fell for it, so he kept leading her until the moment he could kill he. However his plans were diminished when April heard his conversation with the woman and ran off.  
  
"God I'M SO STUPID." He growled as he slammed a fist into a nearby tree. He slumped against it and slid to the ground. His life had just gone up in smoke along with the woman he loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short chapter I know, but I was extremely busy, is that OKAY PEOPLES. I mean... Well anyways. Should I start a new sequel to this or just add onto. Come on peoples I need to know, it IS EXTREMELY IMORTANT! I need to know what the peoples or as some want to call yourselves, the reviewers.  
  
Until next time! 


	15. Author Note! Very, Very Important!

Okay peoples I know you hate Author Notes and all, but this one is a good one. I have decided to write a sequel to this. It is called forgotten Memories. Since it is very much different from this one I decided this to be best so! I make sequel. Anyways thanks for reading and keep on reading the next sequel. 


End file.
